


The celebration continues with “H” of hangover.

by Victoria_Nike



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Nike/pseuds/Victoria_Nike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "The Wyvern's acknowledgements", Rhadamanthys faces his duties the morning after with a hellish hangover and without the back-up of his loyal troopers at Poseidon's villa in Athens. But he's not alone: his fellow judges Minos and Aiacos are there to eagerly greet him. </p><p>How could the Wyvern deal with Pandora and Dorian von Heinstein-Solo on October 31st? </p><p>This story could be read without the previous one but the OC characters were introduced in that story. </p><p>The first chapter is a Happy Thanksgiving gift for my dear friends! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexpected Gathering

 

It was a sunny autumn day in Athens where the villas near the seashore enjoyed a wonderful soft cool breeze at noon. The olive trees gave a welcome shadow to the pedestrians while the scented air pampered them with the Mediterranean best charms. In the calendar, it was October 31.

 

In a dark room of the luxurious Solo villa, a brawny blond man was soundly sleeping. Suddenly, sunrays hit him and he moaned. His head was aching as he tried to move towards a shadowy spot. He couldn't recall how many years ago he had such binge drinking. Certainly he was a heavy alcohol drinker since he came to age, so he didn't care of taking more whiskey or wine if it was necessary to have more fun. In fact, he was able to finish some bottles without winking.  But this was the first time he felt such a hangover. Slowly moving on his couch, he covered his head with the blanket and tried to hide from the incoming sunrays. However, the Wyvern was aware of muffled sounds, sounds which were getting louder like thunders near him.

 

\- Bloody hell! Stop it! - He shouted as he hid again under the dark blanket.

 

But there wasn’t a chance of silence now. In fact, the noise was getting louder, a sort of banging inside his head, too.

 

- Damned! Shut up! – The Kyoto screamed as he withdrew again. _What a hangover!_

 

More muffled sounds and thundering so he threw the pillow towards the source of those sounds.

 

\- Ouch! - A male voice answered but it went quiet just for seconds to begin the banging again.

 

\- I just wanna sleep, you bloody gorgon! – The blond man shouted and he swore.

 

Although the light hurt his golden eyes, he made an effort and hardly opened them to watch a strange image appearing before him. In fact, just in front of him, there was a dark bluish dwarf dancing in an odd way. His little limbs went up and down in a weird martial march as his head unnaturally shook. The Wyvern blinked as he pulled up the blanket, covering his aching head again.

 

_Bloody dwarf! It must be a nightmare!_

 

His analytical mind had an answer: if he tried to get rid of those stupid images, they would be gone. So he shut his eyes. But the images still haunted him.

 

\- Don't move, bloody beast! – He screamed and swore again. – Just disappear! Now!

 

The muffled sounds continued with increasing chirps. Suddenly, something lighted up his conscience and he raised his head in confusion. The wee dwarf kept marching and performing his twisted dance in a weirder fashion. Watching him more carefully, he noticed that his movements were unusual and the muffled sounds were his whines.

 

\- What the h….! – Rhadamanthys cried out as he realized who this dwarf was and what was happening to him.

 

The Wyvern got some focus and prepared his attack at once. After some seconds, a quick blow stopped the dancing little one as he fell on his chest while hundreds of silky silvery threads where cut off from the baby’s limbs. There was a scream and a loud laughter was heard, too. So the room was crowded.

 

\- Ouch! What are you doing? We were having fun until you arrived, spoilsport! – An angry male voice said aloud.

 

\- You already know him! If the party is great, wait until the spoilsport Wyvern arrives and stops the fun! – Another male voice answered and chuckled.

 

\- You narrow-minded bastards…! - An upset Rhadamanthys replied as he realized who were there.

 

\- Come on, Rhada! We just came here to wish you a Happy Birthday! – Minos said and laughed. – Besides, this little one was having fun dancing like a mad worm!

 

The blond man protectively embraced the baby who was still whining and crawled on his chest, showing his little tooth to his guardian and a teary face. He stared at the child, checking that he was okay and then faced the two men standing at his bed as he felt an increasing fury.

 

\- Cor blimey! Are you nuts? How you dare to put your damned threads on this kid, Minos?

 

The tall Norwegian guy just shrugged and smiled. – You know I cannot restrain myself! Whenever I find a victim… er… a subject suitable for my Cosmic Marionettion, I cannot refrain from performing with it! Besides, I love this marionette! It’s really fun!

 

The Wyvern roared, ready to attack again but the other man held his arm before he could perform it.

 

\- Come on, Rhada, he’s a good damned puppeteer and this child was as funny as a dwarf! – Aiacos added and laughed aloud. – You’re a sour spoilsport one!

 

The blond man closed his eyes but kept hugging the kid and retorted. – Don’t you know who this baby is?

 

Minos just chuckled and grinned. – Who is he? Zeus’ reincarnation? If so, I would have more fun with him!

 

The Wyvern groaned and said aloud. - He’s Dorian von Heinstein-Solo!

 

Aiacos scratched his head while Minos rolled his eyes. It seemed that the truth took time to get into their twisted minds until they stopped and stared at the Wyvern.

 

\- You’re kidding, man! This cannot be Pandora’s child! – Aiacos smugly replied while watching the little one more closely with inquisitive eyes.

 

Minos approached, looked at the baby and stated. – You might be right, Rhada. This little meat-ball looks like a baby Pandy!

 

The Wyvern roared. – Show more respect for him and his mother, Minos! She’s Lady Pandora von Heinstein-Solo now!

 

With a twisted smile, Minos asked. – Who cares? Only you seem to care, Rhada! Still in love with the sexy sadistic harpist?

 

While the guardian groaned again, Aiacos took the baby from Rhadamanthys’ arms and threw him upwards. – Hi, Dorian whatsoever Solo!

 

The baby joyfully screamed, stretching his little arms and smiling with a white little tooth to the Garuda. He was enjoying it.

 

\- Stop, you bloody bloke! – The guardian shouted.

 

Minos threw the pillow back to the blond man while Aiacos grinned as he threw the baby upwards again. – Come on, old bitch! Well, he’s having fun with us, don’t you see?

 

\- Put him down, irresponsible bollocks! You can harm him! – The Wyvern screamed, helplessly trying to stop the Garuda.

 

\- Call down, Mother Hen! – Minos laughed, trying to catch the baby in the air throwing some silvery threads. – You sound like a real nanny!

 

\- Yes, a damned baby-sitter! – Aiacos shouted and burst into laughter at the sight of Rhadamantys’ worried face while the baby safely landed in the Griffon’s silvery threads which formed a nest. – When did you become a sour fucking nanny? You’re a Judge of the Underworld, man!

 

\- You damned…! – The Wyvern began saying until a high-pitched scream was heard.

 

Aiacos turned to his fellow with wide opened eyes. – What the hell….?

 

While Minos screamed in pain, they noticed that his finger was bitten by Dorian, whose little tooth was hurting the Griffon’s joint with unusual pressure. A slight dark purplish light surrounded the kid as he strongly grabbed the puppeteer’s finger.

 

\- Stop it now, you beast! – The Norwegian judge desperately shouted while the baby kept biting his finger with growing strength.

 

Rhadamanthys patted the kid’s back. – Leave him!

 

The baby looked at the Wyvern as the adult nodded to him. Only after that, Minos was released. Then the guardian took Dorian in his arms and snorted. - Minos, you got what you deserved!

 

Minos looked back with a sadistic smile and put his damaged finger forward which was dramatically twisted. – It’s not over, little monster! You’ll be my living marionette for eternity! I’ll teach you to respect a Judge of the Underworld!

 

Instead of showing any remorse or begging forgiveness, Dorian fixed his dark eyes on the Norwegian judge, knitted his little unibrow and showed a fierce smile which made his guardian proud of him. In fact, the wee one wasn’t a coward or a sissy-boy, being capable to fight the Griffon.

 

However, not wanting more confrontations and having a terrible headache, the blond man put Dorian on the bed and crossed his arms on his chest. – Yes, Griffon, if you want to punish a baby, who is Lord Hades’ nephew, you’ll need to defeat me first!

 

Aiacos patted Minos’ back while the baby crawled on the bed and giggled. – The spoilsport Wyvern has a point! Don’t get mad at the meat-ball! We’re here on a mission, not to waste our time! Don’t be bothered by this small nuisance!

 

Rhadamanthys sat on the bed, taking his aching head in his hands. – Yes, a mission! Tell me why you are here and let me rest!

 

\- First, we want to greet you for your birthday, sour spinster! – Aiacos said, hugging the blond man.

 

\- You bloody….! – The Wyvern answered as he was crushed by his fellow judges and their embraces. – Get away!

 

With a hideous smile, Minos added. – Don’t be so shy! We are just hugging you! Besides, we also brought some presents, pal!

 

The blond judge shut his eyes and shouted. – Okay, Griffon, leave them on the table! I just want to rest, damned hellish souls!

 

Putting a parcel on his bed, Aiacos happily said. – Come on, Rhada, take a look! We did our best for your birthday! This is a special year!

 

Noticing the parcel, the dragon looked at it with tired reddish eyes. The wrapping paper was bright and colourful so it hurt his sight. But he realized that he must comply if he wanted to be left alone.

 

\- Here’s mine! – Minos cheerfully said, putting another present on the bed. – Now, let’s see what’s inside!

 

Knowing he would not get rid of his fellow judges unless he did as they said, he took the first parcel. It was unwrapped with little effort.

 

\- Blimey! A 30 years-old Glenlivet! Thank you, Aiacos! – The celebrated one exclaimed although the headache was taking its toll. There would be plenty of time to take a good sip of this whiskey.

 

\- It was easy to know what you would like to drink… although it was a pretty expensive one! – Aiacos replied and winked. – You’re such a predictable guy, Rhada!

 

\- Now, it’s my turn! – Minos gladly screamed. – Let’s open mine!

 

\- Okay, Minos! Just stop screaming you two! – The Wyvern retorted, his head still aching. - Don’t tell me it’s another whiskey bottle…!

 

\- Come on! Do you think I’m a Garuda? I really looked for something special for you, Rhada! – Minos grinned and offered the parcel to the taller man.

 

With a snort, Rhadamanthys tore off the fancy wrapping paper and found a smaller box inside the first one. After he took out the second box, he found a third one inside.

 

\- Damned! Don’t tell me it’s like a Matryoshka doll! [1]

 

Minos smiled back. – No, it isn’t a Matryoshka doll neither a sex doll! So, don’t get excited!

 

The Wyvern frowned but kept on taking out the boxes of decreasing size until he got the last, a black one. With curiosity he opened the carefully wrapped case and he took out a small black lace thing which the blond man watched without knowing what it was, which increased his headache and the laughs of his fellows.

 

\- Er… well, thanks, Minos. Very kind of you…! – Rhadamanthys babbled almost shutting his eyes.

 

Minos grinned. – I bet you don’t know what this is!

 

The Brit guy looked at him. – Well, I …

 

Aiacos laughed aloud. – You prudish guy! Minos just bought this for you to put on your Lady Pandora…

 

The Wyvern’s furious look stopped him for a moment. Minos shook his head and looked very disappointed which the effect of his gift.

 

The Garuda retorted. – Isn’t it a garter?

 

\- Come on, guys! Do you think I would waste my money buying something for Pandora? No way! – Minos retorted with a dismissive move of his hand.

 

The guardian sighed. – Right, Minos. It’s my present after all, Aiacos.

 

Minos approached his fellow judge and stretched twice the black lace thing in front of Rhadamanthys’ eyes. – Don’t you get it? You must be pretty drunk!

 

The Garuda amusedly crossed his arms on his chest. – I didn’t get it, too. Minos, could you tell us what it is?

 

The Norwegian judge broadly smiled and said aloud. – Being an aristocrat, Lord Rhadamanthys, I bought finery for you! The very best! A lace thong!

 

Aiacos and the Brit guy numbly stared at Minos and repeated. – A thong? For me?

 

Minos happily nodded. Suddenly, the Garuda burst in laughter followed by a gleeful Griffon while the Wyvern looked at them with increasing fury.

 

\- W-h-a-t’s  a  t-h-o-n-g? – The blond man menacingly asked.

 

Minos just shrugged and innocently answered as a matter-of-fact. – Your gift! Underwear!

 

\- Underwear? Bloody Hell, what the f…? – Rhadamanthys tried to figure out what Minos was talking about while he blankly looked at the thong. His head was wildly swirling now. Suddenly, a light came through.

 

While they continued laughing, the Wyvern’s face became red, ready to burst and he put his hands around Minos’ neck. – I will kill you….!!!

 

Being engaged in such happy rendezvous, they didn’t notice that the door was opened and a bitter small woman dressed in black entered the room. She watched them with contempt and angrily decided to punish them. So, after listening to a high-pitched scream, the Griffon and the Wyvern felt an electric shock while Aiacos swiftly went backwards until he hid behind an armchair at the rear.

 

\- STOP YOU, MONSTERS! – Benthesikyme shouted while she increased the electric shocks and the two judges moved like possessed beings in the air. With an embittered voice, she added. – How did you dare to act like that in Poseidon’s house? What happened to Dorian? Where’s the baby?

 

The judges rolled their eyes while they kept dancing. The taller Kyoto tried to search for the child. Then, some light came to the Wyvern’s mind: he recalled that Dorian had been around, crawling on the bed while he was talking with his fellow judges. Although he felt the electricity surrounding his limbs, he tried to focus in the baby and he found him. The little one was still sitting on his bed and eagerly biting the sheets. But the noise had distracted him so he fixed his eyes on the dancing figures. He saw his nanny, giggled as he clapped. He was amused by the performance.

 

\- Gorgon, the baby‘s there! – The blond man cried out, pointing the bed.

 

Benthesikyme stopped and they fell on the ground. Minos sat up, trying to get rid of the electricity around him with his cosmo and said. – What a welcome here! I prefer the Underworld’s fashion!

 

Aiacos peeped out and added. – What’s going on? Who are you, bitch?

 

The angry woman angrily looked at them. – I have some questions for you. You should tell me who you are and what you’re doing here. This is a private estate which belongs to Poseidon. So, you must get prepared to get the punishment of goddess Benthesikyme, the Lady of the deep-swells, daughter of Poseidon.

 

While the Wyvern sighed, Minos and Aiacos babbled. – You? Poseidon’s daughter?

 

Aiacos added. - You’re not a mermaid! You look more like a gorgon!

 

As they exchanged fierce looks, Rhadamanthys crawled towards the bed and sat at Dorian’s side. The baby saw him, stretched his little arms and carefully got installed on his guardian’s chest. Afterwards, he licked his finger and giggled.

 

Listening to the giggles, the woman noticed the baby on the Wyvern’s arms. Watching her half-brother safe and sound, Benthesikyme approached the bed and tried to take the child with her. But he strongly clung to his dad.

 

\- Give me the child! It’s lunchtime now and he needs to be fed, bloke! – The woman sourly said and put her hands on the baby’s body while the kid tried to keep hold of his blond baby-sitter.

 

The Griffon stood up and pointed his finger on her shoulder. – Not too fast, gorgon whatsoever! No one dares to defy a Judge of the Underworld without a proper punishment!

 

She stared at him with angry eyes. – What are you saying, bob-tailed sheepdog?

 

Aiacos burst on laughter again but the Norwegian judge answered in rage. – I’m not Rhadamanthys to allow you to treat me like a dog! Now, you’ll dance what I order you! – He added with a wicked sadistic smile as he put his hands into position to his deadly attack.

 

\- STOP! – An angry scream was heard. It was Pandora who came in with a frown on her pretty face. – What’s going on, bunch of miserable Specters?

 

Without hesitation, the Kyotos knelt in front of Hades’ sister and the wife of the Lord of the Seas. Pandora looked at them with contempt. Meanwhile, Benthesikyme grinned as she tried to take the baby away from the Wyvern. But Dorian refused her and began to cry.

 

Pandora swiftly approached them and took her son, who happily hugged her. – My little darling, were these bad dogs making you cry?

 

Dorian shook his head but sparkling crystal tears came down his puffy cheeks.

 

\- Oh, my dear! I would punish them!– Pandora shouted while casting an evil eye on the knelt Judges. Without hesitation, she put her arm forward towards them, ready to attack.

 

\- He was crying because of this old hag! – Aiacos said aloud. – We were having fun together.

 

Minos added. – Yes, we came to greet Rhadamanthys and we found little Lord Dorian. So we were just enjoying ourselves here.

 

Pandora stared at them, frowned again and screamed. – I know so well the way you like to enjoy yourself, Minos. So you cannot cheat me!

 

Perhaps understanding what was happening, little Dorian seriously looked at his mom with knitting brows. Pandora was amazed to see a little fluffy dark unibrow forming on her son’s forehead and blinked. In fact, there was a lot of Rhadamanthys in the wee one. She felt something melting deep inside her.

 

With a pout towards Benthesikyme, Dorian turned back to his guardian and he began happily screaming and stretching his arms. – DADAA, DADAAAA!!!!!

 

Aiacos and Minos looked at each other, puzzled with the baby’s eagerness.

 

\- SHUT UP! – The Wyvern screamed while touching his temples. His headache was killing him now.

 

The baby giggled, looked at him and sucked his finger because he was used to his baby-sitter’s outbursts.

 

Pandora snarled but stopped at once. She lovingly watched at her kid and then she turned to the knelt Specters. Suddenly, a great idea grew in her twisted mind so she beamed.

 

The black-haired seductress pointed an enameled finger to the blond judge and seriously said. – You must learn to behave, Wyvern. You live in a respectful house and you have an important duty here. Instead of hanging around with these perverted judges, you should be focused in taking care of Dorian.

 

Rhadamanthys groaned while his head spun. He was tired of all the mess so he finally conceded. – Yes, Lady Pandora.

 

Pandora wrinkled her nose and cried. - My, what a stink! Miserable Specter, I hate when you smell of whiskey!

 

The dragon shrugged and he took his head with both hands. He would have given his monthly payment just to get rid of the screaming females around and his fellows.

 

_Bloody Hell! What a damned headache and a choir of screaming women!_

 

\- Well, clean yourself and show at 4 o’clock at the terrace, Wyvern. – Pandora said while protectively taking the baby in her arms. Then, facing the judges, she added. – Griffon and Garuda, because you stealthily came in here, you should be with him, too, at the terrace. I have an important task for you. Come with me, Benthesikyme. Dorian must take his lunch now.

 

The two Kyotos glanced at each other while the Wyvern just shut his eyes. When they left, they stood up with a swift movement. They glanced at each other. Aiacos kept on laughing while Minos soothed his limbs and Rhadamanthys tried to get rid of that terrible headache. The blond man wandered in the bedroom trying to find some relief, looking for ice.

 

\- Well, what’s this witch looking for? – Minos asked with a sneer.

 

\- Whatever it is, I bet there’s something fishy there! – Aiacos said while reflecting on Pandora’s attitude. – She’s angry with you, lovey-dovey dragon! What happened between you two?

 

The Wyvern roared while sitting on the bed and taking his throbbing head in his hands. – I don’t know what you’re talking about. Let me rest!

 

While the judges laughed and patted him, Rhadamanthys only wanted to get rid of them. With slow movements, he got in his bed and took the sheets up to his chin. He looked like a funny clumsy mummy to his fellows who laughed aloud.

 

With menacing golden eyes, he shouted at them. – Get off, you bollocks! I mean it!

 

Minos grinned. – Ok, bloke! There’s no need of violence! We’ll go!

 

The other two men shrugged and walked towards the door. Before leaving, Minos nagged the Brit guy. – Ok, Sleeping Beauty! We’ll go around while you rest. But remember that your boss wants you clean and ready at four!

 

Rhadamanthys grunted and covered his head because he just wanted to have some rest before facing an angry Pandora and his protégé.

 

 


	2. Halloween Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After greeting Rhadamanthys, the celebrated Wyvern as well as Minos and Aiacos are summoned by Pandora to meet her at four o'clock for a special mission before Dorian's first Halloween celebration begins. What would happen next?
> 
> Although it took long to be posted, this is a New Year as well as an Epiphany gift for special friends:one has a challenge in the next days and the other is a twin soul who never fails to support me. Thanks for being there!

****

It was a sunny warm autumnal afternoon on Athens’ outskirts. The luxurious Solo villa was bathed by the Mediterranean sun and the cool breeze coming from the seashore. The old terrace was equipped with fine wooden tables and comfortable armchairs under a shadowy canopy of morning glory, flowers and leaves, a cozy place for a friendly gathering. The vine climbed up the wall of the main house, embracing it with cool loving arms. In the calendar, it was October 31.

 

Far away in a dark room, a brawny blond man woke up at three o’clock. His golden eyes looked around the shadowy place. He groaned, trying to stop time as well as the alarm clock. It was late but he was thirsty and tired, too.

 

_Cor blimey!_

 

With a decreasing headache, the Wyvern got into the shower where the cool water cleaned him from head to toes. Afterwards, with a white towel around his muscular hips, he carefully shaved and quickly got ready for the meeting. He must not dare to make Pandora more furious now.

 

He recalled last night’s events with a lopsided smile. His last acknowledgments were important ones for a Judge of the Underworld. Moreover, the best celebration of his many reincarnations took place in an unexpected way. In fact, the wild night spent with his loyal troopers with too much alcohol and fun had taken his toll. However, it had been great and he had felt alive again. In fact, it was an unforgettable night which announced a brilliant future… for him and for his child.

 

After being properly dressed with a white shirt and black slacks, he put on an extra amount of his signature perfume on his neck so there would not be a trace of his wild night at the tavern. Although his eyes were red and tired, his aching head wasn’t torturing him so much. But he didn’t want more troubles. So he made a wise resolution: he must try to concede and not fight back the bossy Pandora. After all, he was happy to be near Dorian and to take care of his education. If not, the beautiful woman might spoil the kid and destroy him as she did with Alone in the past. He was lucky to have given the task of Dorian’s guardian by Lord Hades so he would do his best to achieve his goals. With this idea, he quietly strolled towards the terrace. If he was fast enough, he could get into the kitchen and grab something to eat, too, without enduring another outburst of the black seductress.

 

When he passed by a nice shadowy veranda, he listened to a merry chitchat and giggles. Getting closer, he found his fellow judges happily talking to an alluring blond girl dressed in a pink flowery mini robe and amazing high heels. She languidly leaned against a column and openly smiled at them in the more seductive way. Both men were mesmerized because she was sexy as Charlize Theron, elegant as Nicole Kidman, charming as Barbie and sweeter than the finest honey. Her lovely face was embellished by a pair of bright corn blue eyes.

 

Leaning closer, Aiacos talked to her in soft tones. – You must be pretty annoyed here by yourself. Why don’t you join us for a drink later?

 

She giggled and softly replied. – Oh, I must ask Julian first…

 

Minos came closer and gently smiled. In fact, he was captivated by her, who was his dreams came true: a mix of a sexy female with a Pisces Saint and a well-breed socialite. The Norwegian judge’s blood boiled at her sight and he needed to use his self-control in order to refrain himself of taking her in his deadly threads and kidnapping her now. Besides, it looked like Aiacos would not give up her so easily but he was sure of captivating her at last.

 

So the Griffon curiously asked her with a wink. – Are you his relative, milady? Perhaps he’ll be jealous because you’re the prettiest member of the Solo family!

 

\- Oh, no! - The beauty charmingly blushed and smiled as she intently stared at Minos as she was trying to read his twisted mind.

 

Aiacos smiled back at her and added. – Don’t be so modest! You are the most beautiful girl in Athens, for sure! But you’re not a child so you can decide for yourself!

 

Minos said with an alluring tone. - Join us for dinner if you want, instead of staying here so lonely. You’ll not regret it!

 

With a smooth movement, she shook her head while the Garuda reassuringly winked at her with a broad smile. He approached her and whispered. – You’ll be in the best hands…

 

But Minos didn’t want Aiacos to get any advantage of her and got closer to the beauty. – I’m an artist, sweetheart. You’ll be my muse and I would worship you.  

 

\- I’m not a goddess! – She shook her head and with pouting pink lips, she said. – Are you Julian’s friends?

 

Minos widely smiled back. After their gathering with Rhadamanthys, he feared to die of boredom if he stayed in this place. Lately, he was happy to have found her in the luxurious villa. Actually, his mind was making plans of what to do with her in a private after-party when the meeting with Pandora was over and Aiacos was sent directly to Antenora. In fact, he was sure to have fun with that beautiful girl. So the Griffon charmingly replied. – No, we are not close to Julian but to Pandora. We know Lady von Heinstein-Solo since she was a little girl.

 

The blond girl carefully watched him and the Nepalese judge. – So you’re Pandora’s friends then…

 

The Griffon gleefully smiled and added. - Let me introduce to you, milady: I’m Minos. I belong to a Norwegian aristocratic family whose estate is near Bergen. I’m an artist at heart.

 

With a coquettish smile, she stared at Minos who seemed to be at her beck and call. – Oh, I see… Lord Minos.

 

\- No, my dear, just call me Minos. I’m at your service. – He winked again and bowed as he triumphantly watched his fellow.

 

The Garuda cast an evil eye on the Griffon and tried to catch the beauty’s attention. He took her hand and warmly kissed it. – Well, I’m Aiacos, a Nepalese prince. My family is an influential one in Asia. Nice to meet you … lady?

 

The girl sort of blushed as she softly answered. – Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t tell you my name. Call me Dawn…

 

Minos sadistically smiled. It was a funny name: Dawn, which meant the beginning of the day. His mind got back in time as he considered the meanings of such name: dawn was the daybreak, the first appearance of daylight in the morning. Alba. A name which reopened a deep wound in him yet fueled his desires at the same time. He breathed deeply and looked at the wonderful blue eyes.

 

\- You’re a fine lady, Dawn. – The Griffon said as he stared at her and softly kissed her other hand. In fact, he was mesmerized by the girl.

 

Suddenly, the stern Wyvern came in and cut off the conversation with his dry remarks. – What are you doing here? Let’s go to meet Lady Pandora at the terrace.

 

Dawn watched the newcomer with a grimace while the Kyotos snorted. So the spoilsport Wyvern had arrived.

 

Minos sneered at the Brit guy. – Don’t you have manners?

 

– Don’t tick-off me, Minos! - Rhadamanthys retorted and faced the girl. - Who are you?

 

The girls watched him with distaste as she caressed one of her loose curls. Both Judges got ready to protect the damsel and to mock their fellow.

 

Aiacos grinned as he introduced the incoming judge. – Sorry, Dawn, here’s is a sort of bodyguard with poor manners. Behave, Rude-mantis.

 

With a seductive laugh, she acknowledged the prank but charmingly said with a pout. – It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rude-mantis!

 

\- What the f… ! – The blond man screamed, feeling his blood boiling with fury. – I’m not…!

 

\- So you are here! – A bitter bossy voice stopped them. It was Pandora standing in front of them, hands on her hips, frowning and fixing the taller judge. – I’ve told you to go to the terrace at four! You’re damned late! Come with me now! You two, too!

 

Although the Kyotos wanted to retort, they knew it was hopeless. Pandora was there to give orders and she must be obeyed. With a sigh, the three men walked towards the terrace while the blond beauty quickly disappeared without trace.

  
When the three judges arrived to the terrace, they saw a big wooden table covered with an orange and black designed tablecloth full of confetti and all kind of sweets on it. They were puzzled. The mermaid Thetis was helping the servants in arranging the place with Halloween decorations as smiling pumpkins, bats, spiders, witches and more. The maids put more drinks and juice jars on the table as well as cupcakes and donuts. The carefully folded linen napkins also had Halloween decorations on them.

 

The blond mermaid looked at her god’s wife with a frown and said. - We almost finish with the decorations, lady Pandora.

 

Pandora carefully looked around and smiled. – Well, it’s getting better now. Maybe you can add some spider webs in the corner and put that jack-o’-lantern up there, Thetis. I don’t want Dorian to get hurt if he wants to touch it.

 

The Kyotos took a look around and snorted. It was a clumsy way to portrait the horrors of the Underworld. Besides, they weren’t here to play along with such things. Pandora was supposed to give them information about their new mission and they didn’t expect this.

 

The blond judge caressed his temple and added. - Are you mad? Why are you putting such stupid things here?

 

Pandora remained speechless for a couple of minutes, watching the brawny man with contempt. Meanwhile, Thetis and two judges watched the bossy wife and the babysitter. Only Rhadamanthys was able to defy Pandora in such way. They feared the storm coming in.

 

With a hard stare, Julian’s wife angrily answered. – You have no right to talk like that, miserable Specter.

 

The Wyvern retorted. – I’m a Judge of the Underworld and I look after Lord Hades’ interests. What’s all this madness about?

 

The woman quickly replied. – It’s an important celebration!

 

Rhadamanthys asked with a stern voice. - What are you celebrating today? A spider’s or a bat’s funeral?  


Pandora coldly looked at him. – Perhaps… but not your birthday for sure, Wyvern!

 

Snorting, the blond man added. – Well, I don’t need to stay here and watch these stupid decorations! So I take my leave now!

 

Lady von Heinstein-Solo was shocked. _It is outrageous!_ Without any doubt, the woman stood in front of him and shouted. – Stop! You cannot leave me like that!

 

There was a horrified expression in the Judges and Thetis raised her brow. The atmosphere was cold as they were inside the Frozen Coffin of the Aquarius Saint. The Judge of Caina was surprised of her outburst and stayed silent. All the rest were worriedly looking at them. Although his headache, the Wyvern realized that her phrase was a multi-layered one and despite his mockery, the clear implication.

 

_So… she didn’t want me to leave her!_

He felt a hint of warmth and an increasing embarrassment. Meanwhile his fellows looked at each other and tried to hide a sarcastic smile while Thetis looked pretty annoyed. The tension between the German woman and the Brit man was clear although they seemed to be fighting over something unknown to the rest. This scene was lasting too long for them to stand it.       

 

The mermaid cleared her throat and said aloud. – Wyvern, if she orders you to stay, you must obey Lady Pandora.

 

It was another nightmare with screaming women which he disliked so much. With his hands on his temples and facing the blond girl, the judge answered. – I would stay but I don’t want to meddle with this thing!

 

\- It’s Halloween! – Pandora exclaimed and stared at the blond judge. – It would be a happy day for us, especially for little Dorian!

 

With a sadistic smile, Minos said. – With all respect, those Halloween decorations are a bit spooky for a baby, Lady Pandora. Why are you putting all these here?

 

She impatiently replied. – It’s Halloween, not the Spring Festival!

 

The Griffon hid a grin. – Well, I know about this. If you want Lord Dorian to have a proper idea of Halloween, you could bring him to the Underworld to have a glimpse of the world of the dead. But if you want him to try a real haunting place, you can take him to Castle Heinstein...

 

Getting into the mood, Aiacos said. – Yes, little Lord Dorian might get scared with such nonsense. He’s Lord Hades’ nephew so he wants the real thing! Why don’t you bring him to Giudecca?

 

\- Shut up, Specters! I want to celebrate Halloween with my family here! – She answered with an evil grin and then added. - So you would participate to make it the best possible!

Rhadamanthys snorted. – You’re missing the point here, Lady Pandora. Halloween is not a party. It used to be a religious festivity from the medieval times until early XX century not a social gathering.

 

Pandora looked annoyed and crossed her arms on her chest while Thetis rolled up her eyes. In fact, the soon-to-come lecture was promisingly boring to all of them. Minos grinned as Aiacos just snorted. The Griffon got more interested in looking for Dawn than to learning more of this feast.

 

However, the Wyvern continued his lecture. – In the past centuries, Halloween wasn’t a day for parties and fun in Europe. On October 31st, Christians went from parish to parish and asked the rich for food or money, in exchange of praying for the souls of the givers and their families. It wasn’t related to the custom of using costumes, asking for sweets and such…

 

\- But it’s funnier now! – Aiacos replied as he motioned towards the table and took a candy apple. – Although milord Wyvern would prefer the medieval custom, I prefer to wander around and ask “trick or treat”?

 

Pandora angrily sent an electric shock to him. – Leave that candy apple, Aiacos! We must wait for our guests to come before taking anything! This is Dorian’s first Halloween celebration not yours!

 

Minos crossed his arms on his chest and asked. – Well, what should we do now? We are Kyotos, not servants!

 

The black-haired seductress replied with a malevolent smile. – You are participating in this celebration today! First, give Thetis a hand for the decorations!  


Rhadamanthys sighed. - We should leave the women to do that!

 

\- You sexist brute! I would have good use of you! – Pandora exclaimed as she evilly looked at him. Then she added. – All of you would be of good help. Now, Minos, help Thetis with the decorations! Use your Cosmic Marionetion to hang the bats up there!

 

\- What? – The Norwegian guy asked in disbelief. – You’re mad! I would not waste…

 

An electric shock from her trident was enough to convince Minos to use his deadly technique in order to fix the flying bats and wild paper witches to the walls and corners of the terrace under a strict surveillance of Lady von Heinstein-Solo. Meanwhile, Aiacos put some orange and black stripes around the terrace´s walls which gave it a spooky look. The Nepalese judge didn’t want to get another electric shock as trick! With a sigh, Rhadamanthys clumsily held a box with decorations to Pandora and Thetis so they put them on the walls and furniture. With the Kyotos’ help, the terrace was ready soon and looked like a spooky place for the best Halloween party in town.

 

Hades’ sister smiled with satisfaction as she looked around. – Well, the place is ready! The food and drinks are being put by the maids. Now, we can get ready for Halloween!

 

\- We? What does “we” mean? – Aiacos innocently asked while grabbing a jelly black bat. He munched it with delight.

 

Pandora frowned, sighed and replied. – “We” means that all of you must get dressed now in order to be ready for Halloween this afternoon.

 

The three men shook their heads and laughed at her. It was not plausible to think that they would put costumes for this absurd celebration. Pandora looked at them with fiery black eyes, ready to attack.

 

The Wyvern was the first to retort. – Sorry, but we are not joining you in this crazy thing! We would not get dressed as clowns!

 

\- Don’t you dare to say that! The three of you will stay here and get dressed for Halloween! Now!

 

Being Hades’ human sister, Pandora got used to give orders to the Specters and pretended to rule in the Underworld. But this time, they were sure that she went too far.

 

\- Although I might be in charge of Dorian’s safety, I’m a Kyoto as my fellows. We had important tasks in the Underworld! We’re not supposed to participate in a damned Halloween celebration!

 

Although getting a costume and acting was fun for the Griffon’s standards, Minos cleared his throat and said. – Besides, we are busy with trials in the Underworld. This time is hectic down there so we should leave soon.

Without flinching and licking another black and orange sugar cane, Aiacos added. – In fact, we just came to pay a short visit and greet Rhadamanthys for his birthday. As you know, this is a busy time at Court, Lady Pandora. So it’s time we go back to our duties. However, the nanny can stay.

 

Pandora was furious now and she showed her bare teeth to them, ready to attack all of them. Meanwhile, Rhadamanthys sternly stared at them and snorted. After all the mess, they would walk away with no regrets leaving him to deal with Pandora and Dorian. In fact, there wasn’t solidarity between the Kyotos after all those centuries. His head was aching again.

 

With a wicked smile and holding her trident, Pandora stated. – All of you’ll stay here, Specters! It’s an order! Besides, Lord Hades wants to have you here because he would join us soon. He’s eager to share Dorian’s first Halloween party.

 

The judges got paler as they heard the news and humbly bowed their heads. If their Lord was coming to the Solo villa, they were doomed. In this scenario, they should protect him and be at his side during his visit. Moreover, if Hades had asked them to stay at his side during his visit to his brother Poseidon, they must obey. Besides, if Pandora had offered him some amusement, they would be forced to play along for the God of the Underworld’s sake. There was no escape for them now.

 

Although he was furious, the blond man talked in a calmer way. – Okay, Lady Pandora. We would comply in behalf of Lord Hades. What should we do?

 

\- That’s the attitude, Wyvern. I’m glad you asked it. – The black-haired woman mockingly answered and she gave orders to the servants to bring in three big boxes. A couple of minutes later, the boxes were in line before them, looking more hideous than the Pandora’s boxes the detested Saints of Athena used to carry on their clothes while in their missions.

 

With a big smile, she motioned them to take the boxes. – Well, you would get dressed with these costumes which were delivered from a fine place. Each box has a name so don’t get messed up. I chose them especially for each of you. Hurry up and get them on! We’re running out of time!

 

So each judge got a box with his name and they were motioned to another room by an annoyed Thetis. With slow steps, they marched together as they were going to a jail. When they arrived to the changing room, they left their boxes on a large table and opened them while the girl indifferently stood apart, watching the sea from the huge window.

 

Aiacos grinned and happily asked the mermaid. – Are you going to help us to get undressed, pretty?

 

Minos sadistically said. – I can help you to get rid of your attire, Thetis!

 

\- Damned perverts! - The blond girl rolled up her eyes, snorted, walked away and slammed the door.

 

The Wyvern swore and shook his head. He looked for water and he found a jar full of it on a small table in the corner of the room. While he drank, his fellows happily opened the boxes and got their stuff out.

 

\- This woman really pisses me off!!! – Rhadamanthys exclaimed while he got out of the box a white jumpsuit with a silky long golden mane which was a sort of bright tail. Near the collar, there was a blue tie and the upper part of a tuxedo. The big white head with a golden mane looked a bit stupid for him. He swore again.

 

Sitting on a couch, Minos watched his fellow and said aloud. – You would look regally with that, milord! I bet you’re a furry angel!

 

Aiacos looked at the garments from his box, pointed at them and laughed aloud. – Well, guys, it seems to be an animal dress. Not a Garuda for sure. So we might be dressed as something cutter like Goldilocks’ friends, the three awesome bears!

 

The Griffon watched his tight-fitting white jumpsuit with a sort of small tail and a big white head and retorted. – Mine is not furry as yours, dummy! I’m not a damned bear, Garuda!

 

The Nepalese guy looked at his furry brown jumpsuit, duffle coat and big head. – I like this one… it’s quite cozy but too warm in this Mediterranean place! I miss my cool temple in Antenora!

 

\- Stop talking and get dressed! – The Wyvern roared while trying to put his jumpsuit on. – Lord Hades would arrive at anytime and we must be prepared.

 

Minos and Aiacos kept laughing and making plans while the Wyvern snorted. As the three men put on their costumes, they helped each other so they were ready soon.

 

Meanwhile, the terrace carefully decorated for Halloween was getting ready and the trays were arranged on the table by dutiful servants under Thetis’ supervision. The mermaid was happy to help her Lord and to make him cheerful but she didn’t stand his bossy wife.

 

_What if this were my surprise for Julian? It would be wonderful!_

Thetis sweetly smiled while the maids finished their preparations. She was hopelessly devoted to Poseidon but in love with Julian. Until he married that black-haired witch, she worked hard to be at Julian’s side and be acknowledged by him. But his wedding shattered her heart although she kept hoping of a rosy future for her. In fact, she was dreaming with her eyes opened when Lady von Heinstein- Solo stepped in. So she was abruptly brought back to reality.

 

Dressed with a dark cloak closed from neck to toes, Pandora looked both sexy and mysterious with her long black hair falling like a cascade. She had a small golden tiara with a star on it. She gave the last orders which were quickly obeyed by the maids.

 

With a wide smile, Pandora clapped and said. – Good job! Thetis, bring those Specters here. They should be ready by now. Then, it will be time to tell Julian to join me before Hades arrives. Benthesikyme should get dressed and bring Dorian here, too.

 

The blond mermaid nodded and went away. She was pissed off by his Lord’s wife who was bossy and didn’t waste a moment to treat her as a housekeeper or servant, especially in front of Poseidon.

 

When Thetis opened the door of the changing room, a brown paw approached her with an empty recyclable bag.

 

\- Trick or treat? – A big furry animal said with a muffled voice.

 

Surprised, the girl just screamed. – What the h…!

 

Another tall white animal approached her and said with a sadistic tone. – Come on, don’t be rude! Just give me something, sweetheart! What about a kiss?

 

The brown furry one fiercely took her arm and added. – We can perform mischief on you if you prefer!

 

With anger, she answered. – Of course, I would give you a treat…!

 

\- Stop! – A stern voice said, coming from a white stuffed animal with a tuxedo and tie. – Aren’t we supposed to get ready for the celebration? Instead, you waste your time playing tricks on her!

 

\- You’re always a spoilsport, W…! – The brown bear chuckled as the other white animal elbowed him.

 

\- Don’t tell his name! We’re supposed to be strangers asking for sweets on Halloween, you dummy! – The less furry white one screamed. – We should keep our identities a secret tonight!!!

 

The girl snorted. – For the deep seas’ sake, I know who you are, bunch of weirdoes!

 

Two of the furry animals began to whine to annoy her while one just held up his hands as asking help from the heavens above.

 

\- Stop it! - Thetis said aloud. - Anyway, you must go to the terrace, now. Lady Pandora wants you to be there as soon as possible.

 

The three big ones, dressed with their costumes clumsily walked towards the terrace in silence. When they arrived, the sun was setting and the scent of flowers was stronger in the air, especially of jasmine and roses.

 

The white one inhaled the roses’ scent and sighed. – My beloved rose, where are you?

 

\- Pathetic dummy! Still missing your enemy? – The brown furry one exclaimed as the other one shook his head.

 

\- What’s wrong in liking roses? – It was his bitter reply.

 

His fellows chuckled and kept walking until they got into the terrace. They were astonished because the place looked like a fancy luxurious Halloween party. In fact, the Solo family only wanted the best of all for their social events. There were some people walking from one place to another so they stood at the entrance.

 

Then, the white one looked around in search of the beauty they met before. - By the way, where’s Dawn? Is she your sister, Thetis?

 

Thetis lifted an eyebrow and crossly answered. – I don’t know anyone with such name!

 

\- Come on, you old cow! – The brown one elbowed the mermaid. – Dawn is a piece of cake! We met her before.

 

\- She’s a pretty blond not a rotten fish! – The white one laughed aloud.

 

\- I told you I don’t know any Dawn…! – Thetis angrily replied.

 

\- Finally, you are ready! – The masked and cloaked-in-black Pandora said aloud as she approached them. The three tall men tried to kneel before her, fighting with their costumes.

 

– You don’t need to kneel now, miserable S…! I don’t want these nice costumes to be damaged by you! – Pandora said aloud and evilly added. – You should behave until this Halloween party is over.

 

They stood up which was more comfortable with those costumes. With critical eyes, Pandora stared at the three men and moved forward to help them to arrange their garments and accessories. Hades’ sister put on the battered hat on the brown bear and buttoned his duffle coat, getting a wink for a reply. Then she looked at the one dressed in white jumpsuit with critical eye and pouted, thinking what to do next.

 

\- You look so plain, really boring! Perhaps you need something…! – Pandora told the white one and she grabbed a huge orange ribbon and put it on his neck. With this touch he looked better. Then she patted his head and winked. – Well, now you look pretty cool!

 

Then Mrs. Solo looked at the mermaid standing near the door. She was wearing blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt, not tonight’s dress-code.

 

\- What are you doing standing like a fishy mummy? Get out and get dressed! – Pandora shouted to the blond girl. – Don’t forget to tell the servants that only people in costume should be allowed at the party in the terrace.

 

Thetis nodded although she was angry with her Lord’s bossy wife. In fact, being secretly hopelessly devoted to the young Julian Solo, Poseidon’s vessel, the mermaid had to endure to live in his house with his new family. She sighed and went away, hoping that her costume would be one that might not embarrass her for the next decades.

 

Meanwhile, the third man dressed in white with a tuxedo top stood apart, seeming very crossed and uneasy. The other two fellows were carelessly talking and watching the table full of delicacies, sweets and Halloween desserts as well of fine drinks. With greed, the furry big brown one took some candies and put them into his recyclable paper bag.

 

When Pandora approached the white one with the upper part of a tuxedo and golden mane, she scornfully smiled at him as she straightened his tie. Her fingers caressed the tissue and stayed a little longer on his covered neck as she wanted to feel the blood running in his veins, the pulse of this living man.

 

_You haven’t changed… You’re warm and your blood boils in your veins…_

Her dark eyes shone as she deepened her caress. His blood was warm and dancing under her fingertips which excited her. With his head bowed, he stood in front of her without moving, in a submissive way.

 

_How much I miss your warmth!_

 

Pandora smiled and stared at him. He didn’t flinch. Although she might try to deny it, she had a fascination for this man who was fearless and fierce. She longed for his caresses who were poisonous and deadly but made her feel alive. It was a strong addiction to feel her power over him, a proud and powerful man bent to her wishes. She looked into his bright eyes.

 

_Why did you disappoint me? Do you regret it?_

 

He stared back at her, his eyes flashing with an increasing fury. It was a stupid costume that she chose for him, a symbolic way to crash his arrogance and to show him that he belonged to her now and for the centuries to come. Pandora wanted to caress his lips and to kiss that battered skin again…

 

Suddenly, Pandora stopped touching him because she heard some steps approaching. She felt like she was flogged by a cold sharp whip. Her slender hand fell down like a dead butterfly and the coldness grabbed her heart. Without a moment to waste, she straightened and waited.

 


	3. They Just Want To Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's first Halloween Party continues at the Solo Villa. The hosts and guests in costume are having a nice time as well as the Judges of the Underworld. All the participants woudn't reveal their identities until the end. However, the merry moment is interrupted when a mysterious couple joined them. 
> 
> This chapter is a gift for Raixander because she’s celebrating the second anniversary of one of her wonderful stories “The Ocean Dream Diamond” today. Her fic was published in Fanfiction on February 25, 2013. So I make a toast with a glass of whiskey and another of a special cognac! I look forward for the next chapters!

**The celebration continues with “H” of hangover.**

 

 

 

**Chapter 3: They Just Want To Have Fun**

 

 

It was a warm Autumn afternoon which was getting darker at the luxurious Solo villa in Athens’ outskirts. The olive trees softly danced on the plains because of a salty breeze coming from the sea. Meanwhile, Poseidon’s temple at Cape Sounion beamed under the last sunrays. The Mediterranean cool breeze came to the terrace were the Halloween party was beginning although the guests weren’t arrived yet.

 

Like three condemned men, the three judges in their costumes stood before the beautiful Lady von Heinstein-Solo. With an evil smile, Pandora approached a tall white furry animal which was sternly looking at her and, eager to exercise her power over him, she pretended to arrange his tie although she eagerly caressed his muscular neck which was hidden by his costume. With half-shut eyes, she enjoyed the warm feeling of his skin and blood under her fingertips, the ones she missed so much. She was able to listen to his heartbeats, loud and rhythmic as drums in war. They were as powerful and strong as he was.

 

Suddenly, she was forced to stop her delightful moment because she had realized that someone was coming. This stirred an alarm in her heart although she doubted if it was true or there was someone playing with her. But it was true. When Pandora listened to the steps approaching the terrace, she regally straightened her back and sighed heavily. Using all her self-control and coldness, she slowly turned to the incoming visitor with her most charming smile.

 

Meanwhile, a masked tall young man with a long dark blue cloak walked into the terrace. His long blue mane loosely floated behind him. His body radiated power and great confidence, belonging to a powerful man born to be in command, someone to be obeyed without doubt. His blue eyes watched the place and he openly smiled to the dark robed woman standing in front of him.

 

\- What a charming Halloween party! – The masked man exclaimed as he stared at her in delight. - You always surprise me!

 

Watching the newcomer, Pandora broadly smiled, walking towards him. She slightly bowed and said. – Welcome, sir! We’re having a private party here but you can join us if you want!

 

– I’m glad to join the party. - The young man took her hand and devotedly kissed her. - Meanwhile, I just want to pay my respects to the most beautiful lady.

 

– Sir, you’re so daring. - Pandora teasingly replied as he warmly held her hand. – You should know that I’m a married woman and I’m not supposed to talk to strangers!

 

The smiling Greek tycoon came closer to her and took her by the waist. – Well, I´m sure your husband would allow you to talk with this stranger because he loves you and wants you to be happy!

 

The judges and the other people at the terrace witnessed their exchange of sweet remarks. They seemed to be a couple totally in love. Only a blond mermaid snorted while a white furred animal silently swore.

 

The black-haired woman intently watched the man clad in blue and sweetly answered. – Sir, my only wish is to make my husband and little Dorian the happiest on earth!

 

The masked Julian Solo embraced her and kissed her lips. – My love, you’re the best thing that happened to me!

 

Pandora ardently kissed him back. – My only wish is to make my beloved happy!

 

Julian kissed her neck and wanted to open the dark cloak while she tried to keep it closed.

 

– Not yet! When we are all together, we would show our costumes and have fun. – Pandora replied, caressing his chin with a manicured enameled nail. – Wait a couple of minutes, please! Dorian and our guest aren’t here yet.

 

The guy hugged her again and greedily kissed her lips. With throaty voice, he retorted. – I would need to use all my self-control for that! I hate to wait, darling!

 

This romantic scene was cut abruptly by another tall young man entering the terrace. His dark cladding hid his face and body. He was accompanied by a slender man whose body was covered with bandages as a mummy. When they approached the couple, the mummy respectfully knelt before them.

 

Pandora cheerfully greeted the stranger. – Welcome to our Halloween Party! I’m glad that you join us!

 

\- Thank you for the invitation! – The newcomer said as he was motioned towards an armchair. - You both look so happy! Seriously, I would think of marrying!

 

\- I’ve never been happier, brother! - Julian happily replied and patted the guest’s back. Then he took two glasses of the finest Greek wine and offered one to the other man. – Being a married man and father is a blessing!

 

\- Yes, you look like another man: merrier, carefree, easy going… I wish I could find a bride to make me find such happiness. – The dark man added with a sigh. – At the end, I was stuffed with Demeter’s daughter.

 

While the men talked, Pandora softly told the judges in costume to get out the terrace and wait until they were summoned by her. With a sigh, they left on tiptoes to stand behind a silk curtain, waiting for her orders. Having cleared the terrace, she approached the men and Julian offered her a glass.

 

The dark clad man smiled and made a toast. – For the Solo family!

 

The other man replied. – For the Olympians, my beautiful Pandora and my heir Dorian!

 

With bright eyes, Julian’s wife added. – For love and happiness!

 

After the toast, they began to chat until Hades asked. – Where’s the baby? Is he coming?

 

While enjoying the expensive wine, Julian replied. – Yes, Dorian is joining us, too. Darling, where’s he?

 

\- Benthesikyme should bring him now. – Pandora proudly said as she nodded towards a maid who swiftly went in search of Poseidon’s daughter.

 

Pretty soon, Pandora’s step-daughter came in with a lovely little kid dressed as a cow-boy with a wee hat, who giggled when he listened to his mother. His arms were stretched towards her following the sound of her voice. But when he realized that there was a black robed woman instead of his beloved mommy, he stopped. With a sigh, he carefully watched the masked and clad people around him who looked like strangers. Not recognizing anyone of them as his relatives or acquaintances, he began to kick and whine, pouting. Benthesikyme sourly held him in her arms.

 

\- DA, DAA! DA, DAAAAAA!!!!!! – Little Dorian screamed aloud, looking for his guardian. – DA, DAAAAA!!!!

 

From behind the curtain, the Wyvern motioned forward to get Dorian in his arms. But he was stopped by Aiacos who took his arm and whispered in his ear. – Are you mad? You cannot go in now! Leave him! She doesn’t want us in there!

 

The golden eyes flashed as the baby screamed his name. Listening Dorian’s pleading voice, he couldn’t stay unmoved. But Aiacos was right: Pandora clearly gave them orders to stay out of the terrace until they were summoned. Besides, being in the company of two gods and his mother, the child was safe. With a deep sigh, he tried to calm down. At the end, he was wise enough to step back in the shadows.

 

Meanwhile, Dorian’s half-sister wanted to stop the crying baby with sour outbursts but he continued crying. Benthesikyme was losing her temper so his mom quickly approached the little one. It broke her heart to listen to his cries.

 

\- My dear, don’t be afraid! This is mommy! We’re in disguise for Halloween! It’s just for fun. – Pandora tore off her lace black mask and the baby slowly stopped whining when he recognized her. Then she lovingly took him in her arms. – Don’t be afraid, darling! It’s me!

 

Julian came nearer them without taking off his mask and caressed the baby’s forehead. – Come on, Dorian! You know us. We are in disguise just for fun. It’s Halloween celebration! Be brave! Don’t cry!

 

Dorian stared at him and pouted. But being with his mom and feeling more relaxed as his father caressed him, finally he smiled. Then the three of them hugged. It was a nice family vignette so his uncle was moved.

 

\- What a lovely family! - The dark clad young man approached the baby and caressed his cheek with his dark glove. – So you’re Dorian von Heinstein–Solo. Nice to meet you!

 

When he listened to his voice, the baby looked at him and smiled. In fact, he was getting used to the people in costume and, with the reassuring words of his mom and dad, he felt safe now. Besides, there was something in the dark clad man who made him feel more comfortable. But he wasn’t at ease at all. In fact, he was looking for another person who was important in his young life: his guardian Rhadamanthys.

 

\- DA, DAA? AAH? – The baby asked the man clad in black while sucking his finger then exclaimed while his head turned around in search of the Wyvern. – DA, DAA!!! DA, DAAA!!!!!

 

\- He‘s asking for his dad! – The man in black robe said has he caressed the baby’s soft black hair on his little forehead until his finger touched a fluffy spot, the soon-to-become a dark unibrow. Hades stared at him and narrowed his eyes. – My, what do you have here, little one? It makes me recall of something…

 

Pandora swiftly replied as she feared that the Lord of the Underworld might notice the growing Dorian’s resemblance to Rhadamanthys: his trademark unibrow. – Babies have fuzz on them until they are one year-old, brother. Isn’t he a lovely kid?

 

The dark clad man smiled. – My nephew is a charming little boy.

 

While the kid was staring at the man dressed in dark robes, Benthesikyme boldly asked him. – Who are you? Are you another member of the Heinstein family?

 

The knelt mummy swiftly stood up and motioned in front of the dark clad man in a defensive position. His eyes flashed as he prepared himself to attack the woman if necessary. His boss just faintly smiled as his eyes shone behind his mask, his hand softly shaking of rage. Pandora embraced Dorian as the tension increased.

 

Suddenly, it was cut off when Julian crossly looked at Benthesikyme and said. – My child, don’t be rude! You should apologize! He’s my brother and your uncle! Besides, we’re celebrating Halloween so we must keep our identities until it’s time. Don’t spoil Dorian’s first party!

 

\- Yes, Benthesikyme forgot that we are having a celebration now. She should get dressed to join us unless she wants to be excluded from this party. – Pandora poisonously said while she patted the dark man’s back. – My dearest brother, don’t get upset now.

 

\- No, I’m not upset. I’m just surprised by someone who dares to insult me at my brother’s party. – He answered with a hint of contempt as he motioned the mummy to kneel again in a corner of the terrace.

 

Meanwhile Benthesikyme bared her teeth but her father scolded her. He didn’t understand why she was so annoying.

 

\- I’m sorry, brother. The Lady of the deep-swells has bad manners. – Pandora whispered to him as she put on her black lace mask.

 

Hades softly replied. – I’m sure she’s a minor deity who’s not used to meet the Olympians.

 

Julian ordered more wine to be served. Holding his glass, the Greek tycoon watched the knelt mummy and then he addressed his brother. – There’s no need to bring him to this celebration. I have this place under surveillance so just relax and enjoy yourself.

 

The black clad man sipped his wine. – You know that I must be accompanied when I wandered on the earth. It has become a dangerous place with all the violence and hatred. Humans are despicable!

 

\- It’s just a family gathering, dear brother. - Pandora smiled and sat with the baby on her lap on another comfortable armchair facing the two men. – Now we should try to be merry and have a good time! The party begins now!

 

Hades and Poseidon sat on a couch and drank their wine. Lady Heinstein-Solo rang a bell and maids came in bringing trays of raw oysters, caviar, Iberian ham, escargots, foie gras and other delicacies. They also served drinks to the Solos and his guest. The mummy knelt behind the dark clad man and carefully watched them while they were chit-chatting.

 

As the sun went down, the maids lit the candles inside the pumpkins as well as the lights. The terrace was both charming yet haunting. While the grown-ups talked, Dorian was curiously touching the decorations and trying to eat a chocolate bat which was sweetly encouraged by her mother.

 

With muffled words, Pandora told the maids to bring the rest of the people in, while Dorian sat on his little high chair and giggled as the men drank their wine. Minutes later, five people got in the terrace, one by one: the three judges, the mermaid and the baby’s nanny. When three big furry animals were entering the terrace, they saw a tall man dressed in black who stood in front of the Solos. His cosmo was powerful yet familiar so they respectfully stood up before the hosts and their guest. The other people seemed to be at ease. Dorian looked at them and clapped. All of them had their identities hidden by their attires.

 

Julian stood up and raised his glass. – Now it’s time to welcome the other guests who came to this party.

 

With a slight bow, Pandora stood up and addressed both men. – My dear, here are some people attending Dorian’s Halloween Party. They were asked to wear costumes based in comic characters, according to Mister Solo’s request.

 

Julian blew a kiss to his wife and added. – As you know, I’m a big comic fan so I would like to have some comic characters attending Dorian’s first Halloween Party.

 

His brother nodded and Pandora continued. - First, we would introduce ourselves and say a line about the character so the other guests could identify him or her. The best costume would receive a special prize given by Dorian.

 

There was a giggle from the man with the blue cloak who smugly said. – It’s a fine idea to unleash our guests’ imagination, taking into account those wise rules.

 

The black-clad man slightly smiled. – I’m eager to see who came to Dorian’s party.

 

\- Being gentlemen, we ask this beautiful lady to introduce herself first. Who are you? – Julian requested his wife who answered with a sweet smile.

 

With slow motions, she took off her cloak. She wore a tight strapless swimsuit with stripes and stars, her milky bare shoulders were like flawless pearls. Her tall boots were knee-length and her high-heels made her taller. On her slender neck was a thick collar made of fine gold and her fancy earrings were of pure gold, too. Pandora had a small golden tiara with a star-shaped diamond on it which brightly shone on her black hair. On her right hip, an ominous whip was hanging and she put her gloved hand on it. – Behave, gentlemen. I would not allow you to spoil this party.

 

Julian broadly smiled watching his wife. – You’re the most beautiful woman in the world, my darling! In fact, you’re my Wonder Woman!

 

Hades stared at his sister and nodded. – After watching some images of human super-heroes, I bet she’s the prettiest Wonder Woman! May all the Amazons be as gentle and beautiful as she is!

 

Pandora sweetly smiled back to them and took Dorian in her arms. – Let me introduce to you our blessing and treasured heir: Dorian von Heinstein-Solo.

 

The baby giggled. He was dressed as a wee cow-boy, having a fine hat which resembled John Wayne’s, a soft leather vest, trousers and boots, as well as a linen shirt. The final touch was a silk handkerchief on his short neck.

 

The dark clad man asked. – What’s his character? Lucky Luke? Or just a cowboy?

 

His mom softly chuckled and explained. – Oh, no! He’s Vigilante, a black-haired gunman who dressed as a cowboy. He joined the Justice League [2] and teamed up with Wonder Woman.

 

Julian was in awe. – Darling, you always surprise me! I remember that story! So we have now the alluring Wonder Woman with this brave Vigilante!

 

The proud mom nodded and put the baby on a small stuffed pony which was brought by the maids as he enjoyed his first ride. Both men clapped and cheered up the little boy who had fun with his toy.

 

The Greek tycoon kissed his wife and faced his brother. – I’m impressed! Now, it’s time to introduce myself.

 

With a calculated movement, he took off his dark blue cloak. He wore a tight blue costume with a stylized red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest and red boots. Although Julian wasn’t brawny, the costume showed off his slender body and the red cape covered his back. His blue mane floated as a silky cape, too, while his blue eyes shone behind the fancy mask as he stared at his wife. He was eager to know what her reaction was.

\- Although I wasn’t born in earth, I protect it because my dearest ones live here. – The young Solo proudly said. – Many say there’s something that weakens me but it’s not true: my only weakness is my beautiful wife.

 

He took her hand and gently kissed it. They looked at each other as a couple totally in love.

 

Pandora sweetly said while kissing Julian. – You’re my Superman!

 

\- Not only Superman but a naughty Casanova! You’re not supposed to kiss Wonder Woman because you’re married to Louise Lane! – Hades told them. – Besides, you have longer hair than this character. But it’s funny that you want to protect his planet and these miserable humans.

 

Superman laughed aloud as he patted his brother’s back. – That’s only Superman’s task! Mine is to become the ruler of the planet!

 

Flinching, his brother answered back. – I see, Superman! I hope you keep your promise in the next Holy War so we could be the rulers of the earth, after all the despicable humans were drowned and the wretched Athena defeated.

 

\- Of course, brother! You have my word! – Julian replied with a bit of contempt.

 

Pandora happily added. – You can count on the Justice League!

 

Julian mildly smiled. - Well, let’s see who you are now.

 

With an elegant move, the young man removed his black cladding and smiled as he stood up challenging them. His tall frame was dressed in a deep black suit with high black boots and a scallop-hem cape. There was an emblem on his chest in silvery grey while a black cowl which featured a pair of bat-like ears covered almost all his face. His black-gloved hand was graciously set on a utility belt. Julian and Pandora watched him in awe while little Dorian stared at him and began to pout. That big black clad man frightened the baby.

 

Quoting from the latest Trilogy [3], the black knight seriously told them. - It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me.

 

\- Dear brother, what a wonderful quote! You’re an outstanding Batman! – Pandora exclaimed as she approached and hugged him. – The Dark Lord of the Night!

 

\- Welcome to the Justice League! – Julian happily said while he stared at his brother. – You look like the Dark Knight! Where’s is your Batmobile?

 

With his bright eyes, Hades answered. – Well, parked outside. I chose this superhero because he suits my tastes: a billionaire sexy and powerful young man yet a dark knight himself.

 

\- In fact, it suits you! Besides, you chose wisely to be at our side! – Julian gave his brother another glass of champagne. – Let’s drink on behalf of the Justice League!

 

While they enjoyed their drinks, the little Dorian began to cry. With care, Thetis took him in her arms. The poor baby was afraid of Batman and wanted to be reassured by an adult. With sweet words and a hug, the mermaid tried to calm down the little kid and she succeeded at last. So the wee heir was left on the little stuffed pony.

 

Standing near the terrace’s entrance, the three Judges looked at each other in disbelief. His mighty Lord Hades had accepted to join this wretched party and dressed up in a sad human costume. They were puzzled that he chose Batman.

 

\- It’s unbearable! They are mocking our Lord Hades! – Rhadamanthys angrily said under his breath. – We must act now!

 

\- Why, sour spinster? He seems to have fun! – Minos replied with a mocking tone. – Just calm down!

 

Aiacos, who was joyfully munching a soft jelly bat, added. – I agree with Julian: it suits our Lord to be Batman! If he wants, I’m eager to be Robin!

 

The blond judge snorted. – Shut up, pair of narrow-minded fools! We’re not at Comic-con! It’s our Lord Hades we are talking about!  


– Stop that nonsense! We’re here on his behalf so we would not ruin his fun. Understood? - Minos said. - Besides, it’s a F-A-M-I-L-Y gathering, don’t you get it?

 

The Wyvern was going to hit the Griffon but the Garuda replied mimicking Pandora´s voice. – You don’t want to ruin Dorian’s first Halloween Party, do you?

 

The blond man stopped because Aiacos had touched a soft spot. Although he disliked the human parties and celebrations, Rhadamanthys would not want Dorian to be unhappy and it would be unforgivable if he added his two cents for it. So he gave up now but stayed alert. Besides, the headache was coming back so he closed his eyes.

 

After some minutes of drinking and chit-chatting, Pandora announced. – Let’s see our guests’ costumes!

 

The people gathered looked at each other, not sure who should come first. With an imperative motion, Lady Heinstein-Solo addressed Thetis to come forward. Both men stopped talking and intently looked at her.

 

In front of them there was a pouting blond girl dressed as French maid with a housemaid’s black and white mini uniform and black high-heels. With a frown, she moved forward and bowed in front of the Solos and their guest.

 

Julian Solo gently asked. – Who are you?

 

The poor Thetis blushed, looked at her Lord and began to babble. – I…

 

Pandora answered for her. – She’s a French maid in charge of the domestic service in our household! She’s shy and obedient… so far.

 

The young men chuckled as they looked at her. The Greek tycoon said. – You see, brother, my maids are the finest ones!

 

The dark clad man smugly asked. – Can I hire her? She’ll be a nice addition to my place! I lack of beautiful maids to take care of my house!

 

\- No! - Julian happily retorted. – I couldn’t do without her!

 

Pandora elbowed her husband and pouted. – Come on, boys, we have many people coming to join the party. Don’t pay too much attention to a maidservant.

 

While the guys grinned, another person moved forward. She was a lean woman dressed in black with a headwear. Her features were hidden by a thick black lace mantilla as the ones traditionally used by Spanish ladies.

 

Julian looked at her, trying to identify the incomer. Puzzled, he asked. – Who are you?

 

A sour voice answered. – I’m a Widow in black.

 

The three adults looked puzzled as they tried to match the given name with the black figure in front of them.

 

Julian asked again. – A Widow in black? I don’t get it!

 

\- Are you a black spider? - Hades watched her and added under his breath. – I bet she looks more like a silly old Gorgon!

Suddenly, Pandora angrily exclaimed. – You stupid cow! I’ve told you were one of the Avengers [4], the Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff [5]! Not a damned widow dressed in black!

 

The young men laughed aloud while Benthesikyme sourly answered. – Why the big fuss? I’m a black widow after all! Besides, I hate human parties!

 

Pandora crossly said. – Shut up! We prepared this party for Dorian and we hope he has fun! You’re a sour company now! So behave yourself!

 

The woman defiantly looked back to Pandora. But knowing that she might not cross her father, Benthesikyme moved towards the baby who took her mantilla’s hem and put it in his mouth, playfully licking it.

 

When three big and sort of furry animals were approaching in line to meet the gods and Pandora, there were some voices coming towards the terrace as well as rhythmic footsteps. After a couple of minutes, they saw a tall man dressed like a musketeer who came in with a beautiful blond woman, both wearing lace masks. There was a sort of amused look in the stranger’s turquoise eyes and he displayed confidence as well as strength. With a smooth movement, he took off his hat and slightly bowed before the hosts and their guest who happily welcomed them.

 

Watching him, Rhadamanthys felt a pang of hatred. Without doubt, he felt he had met this man before as an enemy. In fact, the newcomer had aggressive cosmo which he didn’t care to hide. So the Wyvern stirred up and got ready to attack.

 

\- Are you nuts? Lord Hades would get mad at you if you begin a fight now! – Aiacos whispered as he firmly held the Wyvern’s arm. – Don’t do stupid things or you’ll regret it!

 

Taking his arm from Aiacos’ grip, Rhadamanthys swore under his breath. There was something in this man that he disliked so much. His mind tried to find out but his headache was making him regret any philosophical inquiry. So the Wyvern closed his golden eyes. Although all his doubts and worries, it wasn’t time for confrontations unless Lord Hades was in danger.

 

Meanwhile, Minos was spellbound by the blond girl. She made him recalled of someone so dear to him that it was even painful. Aiacos elbowed him twice before he turned his gaze to him.

 

\- What’s going on, lover boy? – The Garuda happily asked with a wink as he swiftly took a glass of wine from the table nearby.

 

\- Do you believe in love at first sight? – The Griffon replied with dreamy eyes and then he was enraptured again. – She’s the one!

 

– I don’t know, dude! - Aiacos chuckled and shrugged as he drank his glass with delight. Then he added. - I just live the moment!

 

Before Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman, the couple waited until Pandora ordered them to present themselves.

 

With an elegant gesture, the musketeer respectfully said as he addressed them. – Let me introduce Princess Aurora to you.

 

The pretty blond girl modestly stood in front of them. She wore an elegant silk long-sleeve pink-rose dress which covered her shapely body and a little golden crown. For the occasion, she hid her features behind a golden-red lace mask but her bright blue eyes curiously stared at them. Her wonderful long hair came down like a golden cascade. Without any doubt, she was the incarnation of beauty and grace.  

 

Pandora blinked and frowned as both men seemed to be captivated by Aurora. – What princess? I’m sorry but this party is a private one and only comic characters guests are allowed. I didn’t recall any Princess Aurora…

 

\- Come on, Wonder Woman! She’s such a beautiful lady that I would ask her to join us as our guest even though she was dressed in rags! – Julian eagerly said with a wink. At his side, Hades nodded in agreement.

 

Blushing, the girl cast down her eyes as the musketeer replied. – With all respect, milady and lords, Princess Aurora is the main character of The Sleeping Beauty, the successful Disney film. I have accompanied this beautiful lady just to pay her respects to you.

 

The girl humbly bowed and greeted them with a sweet voice. – Milady and lords, I’m glad to meet you. As the _Monsieur Le Mousquetaire_ said, I’m Aurora, the daughter of King Stefan and his Queen.

 

Julian clapped. – She’s a Disney princess so she can join our party, darling!

 

Pandora pouted but finally agreed just to prevent a discussion with her husband. Nonetheless, she didn’t like this princess to be around Julian and brother, so she began to scheme what to do next.

 

– Welcome, Princess Aurora. - Batman stood up, took her hand and charmingly asked the princess to join him on the couch. - We’re glad to have you here with us. Let’s have a seat.

 

The beautiful girl blushed and sweetly answered. – It’s my pleasure to be here, milord.

 

Leaning towards his wife, Julian merrily whispered. – I’m sure Hades got a date! I prefer a Disney Princess than a rapacious Catwoman!

 

Pandora shrugged because she was eager to get that princess out of the terrace at once. Later, she might have a chance to order the Kyotos to get rid of her.

 

Meanwhile, Hades gently said as he intently stared at her. – Let me introduce to you. I’m Lord of Darkness, your lonely yet powerful hero.

 

The girl looked at him and whispered. – Oh, you’re the Dark Knight!

 

Batman softly asked. – Have we met before, Princess Aurora?

 

Aurora softly answered. – Maybe once upon a dream [6] …

 

While they talked together, the knelt mummy sharpened his senses in case this girl was a danger to his Lord. In fact, he was there to protect Hades at any cost. After a while, he relaxed because she seemed to be harmless.

 

As she sat besides Hades, Minos groaned as he felt a pang of jealousy. He motioned towards her. – Good Lord! She’s Dawn!  


\- Are you sure? – Aiacos asked as he looked at the happy couple. – If so, you must say good-bye to her, dude! It seems that our Lord is captivated by her charms.

 

Minos looked at the Garuda with contempt. – Are you dumb? Dawn is just my perfect match! Beautiful and sweet!

 

\- Shut up, blokes! – Rhadamanthys exclaimed and poisonously added. – Behave and don’t ruin Lord Hades’ fun!

While Julian seemed to be entranced by Dawn, too, Pandora sighed and asked. – Well, who are you, musketeer?

 

Before giving an answer, the tall man smiled to them with his probing turquoise eyes which seemed to analyze everyone and everything around them. With extreme grace and speed, he drew his sword and put it between Batman and Princess Aurora who was in shock. Hades just blinked.

\- Please, don’t do it! – The girl exclaimed while Hades calmly raised his cosmo.

 

\- I wouldn’t let him harm you, Princess Aurora! – The musketeer shouted. – _En garde!_

 

The Judges and the mummy got ready to attack the musketeer. Meanwhile, Pandora embraced Dorian and covered his eyes.

 

What was coming next would be Hell on Halloween.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] A Matryoshka doll is known as a Russian set of wooden dolls of decreasing size which are placed one inside the other.
> 
> [2] Justice League also known as the former Justice League of America (JLA) is a fictional superhero team by DC Comics. Some of the team members are: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern and Green Arrow. 
> 
> [3] C. Nolan’s Dark Knight Trilogy on fictional superhero Batman. The following quote is Bruce Wayne/Batman’s.
> 
> [4] The Avengers is a fictional superhero team by Marvel Comics. Some of the team members are: Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow and Captain America.
> 
> [5] Natasha Romanoff is a fictional superhero appearing in The Avengers, Marvel Comics. 
> 
> [6] “Once upon a Dream” is the Disney’s Sleeping Beauty song. Princess Aurora and Prince Philippe sang it together.


	4. Who is the enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A merry group was gathered for Dorian von Heinstein-Solo’s first Halloween party. According to the invitation, they wore comic characters’ costumes. Before the Judges of the Underworld had a chance to introduce themselves, a tall man dressed like a Musketeer came in with a beautiful blond girl who was introduced as Princess Aurora. 
> 
> When they were wondering about this newcomer, the Musketeer drew his sword and challenged the Lord of the Underworld.

 

It was a scented evening in Athens and the Solo villa’s terrace was happily lit by pumpkin lamps and ghost-shaped candles. A merry group was gathered for Dorian von Heinstein-Solo’s first Halloween party. According to the invitation, they wore comic characters’ costumes. Many important members of the Justice League were gathered to have fun instead of working in saving the world: Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman. However, these superheroes were more interested in destroying mankind in order to rule the Earth. 

Before the Judges of the Underworld had a chance to introduce themselves in their furry costumes, a tall man dressed like a musketeer came in with a beautiful blond girl who was introduced as Princess Aurora. The gods were delighted with her, even though Pandora wasn’t pleased to have a member of the royalty in their private party. On one hand, Julian was happy to have an increasing number of guests because he was sure that the more, the merrier. On the other hand, Hades was captivated by her so he invited the Princess to sit by him on a couch. 

Meanwhile, Pandora gently asked the newcomer’s name. The tall man smartly smiled to them. He wore a French Musketeer uniform and had his long dark mane under a fine hat. His more astonishingly features were his silky hair and his probing turquoise eyes which seemed to analyze everyone and everything around him. In fact, he resembled one of the famous Dumas’ characters and certainly was a princely D’Artagnan. 

Before giving an answer, the tall man drew his sword with extreme grace and speed and put it between Hades and Princess Aurora. The couple was in shock. His turquoise eyes flashed as he silently challenged the Dark Knight. Hades’ cold eyes disdainfully looked at him.

\- Please, don’t do it! – The distressed beautiful girl exclaimed while Hades calmly raised his cosmo. 

\- I wouldn’t let him harm you, Princess Aurora! – The musketeer shouted as his bluish cosmo began to burn. – Engarde!

Watching the scene, the Judges roared as they got ready to attack the Musketeer. It was an amazing scene because the cute furry animals struck ferocious poses. The mummy jumped near his Lord and stood in a defensive position, his bandages wildly flowing like a sea anemone. At the same moment, the sassy French Maid quickly got in front of Poseidon and his family, her hands ready to launch her Death Trap Coral to the handsome Musketeer. In fact, she was ready to sacrifice herself in order to avoid any harm to her beloved Lord. Meanwhile, Julian just blinked. Then the host put his arm around Pandora, who was embracing little Dorian and covering his young eyes with Superman’s cloak. They feared whatever was coming next would be Hell on Halloween. Hades’ eyes were fixed on the turquoise probing ones. 

Feeling the tension around and his mom’s distress, the baby began to cry, showing his little tooth. – BOO! BOO! DA-DAA! DA-DAAA! BOO! BOO!

Dorian’s cries were heartbreaking. With anger, Rhadamanthys looked at them. He was ready to protect his Lord but the safety of his son was at stake, too. But it was a question of priorities so he knew what he should do next. He looked forward and prepared his powerful attack, putting his furry paws together.

Before the Specters could use their deadly techniques on the Musketeer, Princess Aurora put her hand on the blade and softly pushed it away. It was clear that she wanted to protect Hades. With teary eyes, she pleaded. – Please, stop! 

The Musketeer’s turquoise eyes stared at her and asked. –Are you all right?

With a soft nod, she added. – Yes! I’m okay and in good company, Monsieur.

Meanwhile, Hades stood up and faced the swordsman. His mighty dark cosmo was surrounding him like a powerful shield. Towering his attacker, he slowly spoke as his energy increased. – This is outrageous! How could you dare?

The blond princess also stood up between Batman and the Musketeer, her soft hands raised in surrender. – I beg you, milord! He didn’t mean to harm you! This is a misunderstanding!

Trying to protect his family, Julian Solo shouted. – What’s going on? This is a joyful party so there’s no need of violent deeds! 

With extreme care, Pandora hugged the baby who was loudly crying and challenging she looked at his brother and the swordsman. Nobody would hurt her little treasure, she wouldn’t allow it. Her hand moved towards her trident, which was standing at the corner, ready to be used in case it was necessary to protect Dorian. If the Musketeer kept challenging his brother, there would be a big confrontation. Unfortunately, she knew the way Hades could show his displeasure to all of them so she wanted to prevent it at any cost. So she addressed both her husband and brother. – Please, calm down! Dorian’s in shock! Let him explain what happened! 

Looking at them, the Musketeer put his sword down and bowed. – I’m so sorry for the misunderstanding, milord!

Fearing Hades’ wrath, Julian shouted. – Explain us what’s going on now!

With contempt, Hades’ cold stare fixed on the man and he slowly said. –Well, I’m ready to listen to you, miserable man! Talk!

Moving with exquisite grace, the man bowed again and addressed the gods and the women. - Ladies and lords: let me introduce to you. I’m known as the Musketeer. Batman inspired me to fight for justice and I join him and the Justice League. Afterwards, I took this costume in honor of the heroes of France: the brave Musketeers. I dare to come to this party because Princess Aurora needed a guardian and chaperon. 

\- The Musketeer? I see! - With a quizzical look, Julian took his tablet and searched for this character. After a couple of minutes, he nodded and announced. – I see! There is a DC Comics minor fictional character named Musketeer. 

Respectfully watching Hades, the man added. – Ladies and lords, I regret this mistake. For your information, I was instructed to protect Princess Aurora from her deadly enemy and I swore to do it. 

Hades disdainfully asked. – Why do you think I’m her enemy, human? 

The Musketeer calmly looked at Hades while Pandora shrugged and closely held Dorian, who was still sobbing. Putting his hand on her shoulders, Julian nodded and stared at the masked man. The Greek tycoon wanted to reassure his wife and kid. In fact, he was ready to his cosmo to protect them if it was necessary. Julian knew he can rely on Thetis but he was powerful enough to deal with that man. However, they needed an explanation for the swordsman’s behaviour before taking the next step.

So the chaperon replied. – Because her enemy dresses up in black and wants to cheat her, taking advantage of her sweet honest heart and leading her to death. So, I reacted just on behalf of Princess Aurora. I want to humbly apologize, milord.

\- Well, this is a good explanation, brother. Let’s have fun and forget this incident. – Julian said while standing up and putting his arm around Hades’ shoulders. – This man wanted to protect the lady, that’s all.

\- Why do you think I might harm her? – Hades angrily asked while coldly staring at the Musketeer. - Do I look like a seducer?

\- You’re Batman, milord. The Dark Knight could easily break an innocent girl’s heart. 

Hades shrugged and added. – You’re a miserable narrow-minded fool! I’m a gentleman! 

\- Please, accept my apologies, milord. – The Musketeer humbly said. – I didn’t know your real identity so I just tried to protect the princess.

Hades faintly smiled. With a gesture, the god ordered his Specters to stop any offensive action. Thetis was dismissed, too. Then, the Dark Lord shrugged and walked towards the couch where Aurora was waiting for him with teary eyes. Her pleading eyes were so expressive that he felt his heart softened. But before joining her, the Lord of the Underworld talked again with a threatening tone. – Don’t get confuse again, Musketeer. I would accept your apologies now but I’m not going to be understanding if it happens again. I’m powerful beyond your imagination! Besides, you should know that she’s in the best hands now.

The beautiful Aurora watched Hades in awe and took his gloved hands in hers. With a soft blush, she added. – Forgive the Musketeer! Dark Knight, you’re my champion now.

After this explanation, Julian asked the Musketeer to join them. - So, you’re welcome to our party, Monsieur. Please, have a seat. 

The man deeply bowed and thanked the hosts and their guests. On one corner, the mummy was knelt again but fully aware. He had felt an aggressive cosmo and he wasn’t sure of the Musketeer’s real intentions, so he decided to be more careful now. On another corner, the three Judges where exchanging points of view about what had happened. The Wyvern was furious but he had to use all his self-control to avoid a confrontation with the despicable newcomer. Hades’ orders were clear, indeed. 

\- Before he goes away, I’ll kick his bloody ass! – Rhadamanthys exclaimed but was hushed by his fellows. – I would not let him go away without a proper punishment. What he did was outrageous!

\- Of course! That’s unforgivable! - Minos seriously stated. – But I bet he did it because he was jealous… who wouldn’t do that in such case? Aurora is the prettiest doll I’ve ever met!

Looking at them, Aiacos burst on laughter. – Just get her! You’re dress for success, Romeo! She’ll fall in your arms now! 

With a threatening violet glare, Minos retorted. – I would not approach her with this stupid costume! She’ll be impressed when she looks at me dressed as a Judge! My surplice is the nicest one! Besides, in Lune’s opinion, I look smart in that black tunic!

\- Lune’s opinion? – Aiacos replied while with a guffaw. – He knows nothing of being smart! You’re a damned sorry puppeteer!

Rhadamanthys groaned in despair. He wasn’t sharing his fellows’ merriment so he carefully watched at the Musketeer. From time to time, he felt that this man was smugly looking at him. The Wyvern snorted because he was sure there was a scheme on the way. Moreover, he mistrusted those cunning turquoise eyes which were so familiar. He was sure that the swordsman’s cosmo was hostile so he should be alert from now on.

After a while, the happy and carefree atmosphere returned. The three judges stood apart, eagerly discussing different topics and commenting on the other guests. Holding Dorian, who was licking his finger, Pandora sat on a comfortable couch and whispered to him. His reply was a giggle and a wee hug. The Musketeer came near Thetis and they were joyfully chit-chatting. Sitting on a wooden armchair, Benthesikyme sourly looked at Hades and Aurora who were softly talking. They were an embodiment of courtly love in a romantic setting and she disliked it. 

With a slight nod, Julian called Thetis and she humbly knelt beside him. Poseidon whispered to her. - Bring Sorrento, Io and Isaak undercover. If things get any worse, I’ll prefer to have them around. The rest of the Marina Generals must stay in my temple under the sea. But they should be ready to come here if necessary. 

Whenever Thetis watched Julian’s blue eyes, she was enthralled. She carefully listened to him because his will was hers, too. The blond mermaid nodded and went away to call the Marina Generals. It was easy to summon them now. But the most difficult task would be to get their costumes at speed of light. She wasn’t a comic fan so she might need some advice to choose the costumes cleverly. If her Lord had ordered her to have the Marina Generals in disguise, she must comply as soon as possible. She sighed as she walked towards the terrace’s entrance. When Thetis was leaving, she realized that Pandora was scornfully looking at her. Her dark violet eyes flashed with triumph. 

\- Despicable vamp! – Thetis said under her breath. – You’re his wife so he’s yours, Pandora! Let me enjoy these few moments of my Lord’s attention.

Wonder Woman kept smiling. Meanwhile, Julian approached Pandora, caressed his son’s cheek and kissed his wife’s bare shoulder. He was proud of having such a beautiful yet spirited partner who made his life fuller. If Pandora was curious to know what her husband told Thetis, she forgot it soon and her lips passionately sealed Julian’s. 

After a while, Pandora made a gesture to three furry animals which respectfully approached them. Julian looked at them with amusement while he sipped his wine. Near him, the Musketeer sneered at them because of their silly costumes. In fact, he was happy to wear this uniform which was glamorous and chivalric rather than being forced to make a pathetic figure. 

On the couch, Hades offered a glass of wine to Princess Aurora while the maids put trays of canapés and sweets on a lower table near them. She took a green tea macaroon with grace and put it between his lips. Intently watching her, the Dark Lord softly smiled and slowly ate it. It seemed that they were alone in a wonderful new world. But their sweet moment was interrupted by the presence of the furry animals. With a surprised look, the Lord of the Underworld watched at the threesome and whispered something to the blond girl who just giggled. 

Cozily sitting on his mom’s lap, Dorian looked at them and pointing their furry coats with his little finger, he happily exclaimed. - Doiee! Doiee! Ooh! 

His mom sweetly caressed his forehead. – My darling, what are you saying? 

Dorian just repeated it while his little legs kicked the air. - Doiee! Doiee! Ooh! 

With a broad smile, his father asked. – What’s it? It sounds like honey, honey. Maybe he’s calling you, my Wonder Woman.

Pandora smiled back and took her husband’s hand in hers. – No, darling! He’s calling the furry ones like that.

Giggling, Dorian loudly repeated. - Doiee! Doiee! Ooh! 

Standing near them in her black robe, Benthesikyme sourly replied. – He thought these dummies are his teddy bears. 

With a chuckle, Pandora retorted. – Teddy bears? Oh, Dorian! They are so big and so clumsy to be your teddy bears! 

\- An overgrown bunch, indeed! – The blue-haired Superman laughed. – They look pretty silly with those coats. Let’s see who they are!

\- Not yet! They must introduce themselves first. All of us would take off the masks at the end of this wonderful soiree! – Lady von Heinstein-Solo merrily answered. Fixing her beautiful violet eyes on a tall white furry animal with a scornful smile, she added. – They are not your teddy bears. 

Opening his big dark violet eyes which had a golden-honey spark, Dorian insisted while his chubby face became serious and his unibrow knitted. Clapping his hands, he screamed. - DOIEE! DOIEE! OOH!

\- You’re becoming dimwit! - His step-sister groaned at him. - Don’t you see they are just three stupid overgrown plush animals, Dorian?

The baby pouted. Looking at his fed-up son, Pandora frowned. – Shut up, Benthesikyme! Don’t spoil Dorian’s fun! 

The Lord of the Seas smiled and fondled the baby’s chubby cheek. – Okay, Dorian! It’s your party! So let’s call them whatever you want.

\- Doiee! Doiee! Ooh! – The baby replied as he giggled. In fact, he was having a good time. - Doiee! Doiee! Ooh! Ooh! 

With a sour look, Benthesikyme sighed and returned to a wooden armchair. So far, Poseidon’s daughter was fed-up with the party. She realized how difficult it was to raise a spoiled kid. Although Dorian was a charming baby, she feared that Pandora could be a bad influence for the boy. She wouldn’t stand more outbursts and would rule when the baby was away of her father and stepmother. 

Getting in front of the baby, Lady Pandora, Lord Hades and Poseidon, the Judges proudly stood with their furry costumes. They were a curious threesome and they clumsily tried to bow which was difficult with such attires. Dorian smiled back and giggle, eagerly calling them. 

Aiacos whispered to his fellows. – You see, he likes us!

\- In fact, we’re the best! - With dreamy eyes, Minos added. – I would crawl towards the couch so Dawn might caress me, too!

\- Shut up! – Rhadamanthys said aloud. – Let’s behave and cheer up our Lord’s nephew! It’s his Halloween party!

Listening to that voice, Dorian stared at the tall white furry animal with a golden mane and smiled. With wide open eyes, he looked for his guardian. After a while, he realized who was behind that funny costume so he called him. - DA-DAA? DA-DAAA! DA-DAAA!

\- No DA-DAA, Dorian! - Pandora frowned and said. – They’re your furry friends! Say hello to them!

Looking at his mom, the baby blinked in confusion. He was sure it was his guardian’s voice so he stared at the tall white animal. Later, showing his little tooth, Dorian waved his hand and giggled in the most charming way. His mother smiled and asked Aiacos to move forward. The Garuda clumsily walked with his furry brown jumpsuit, blue duffle coat and red hat which wildly danced on his big furry head. With a muffled voice, he began saying. – Hello, little Dorian! I’m…

But Lady von Heinstein-Solo made a snap intervention. – My darling, say hello to Paddington!

\- Paddington? - Aiacos froze up and looked at her. He innocently said. – I thought I was Goldilocks’ friend! Or Winnie the Pooh!

Watching his fellow judge, Minos began to laugh. – What matters to you, thicko? You’re a damned bear, bloke! Your guess was…

Before he could add anything else, Wonder Woman grabbed her whip and quickly used it against the Norwegian judge. He shouted in pain but her angry eyes were convincing enough to make him quiet. Puzzled, Dorian looked at his mom who was so sweet and loving with him. Thinking she was playing with the furry pal, he smiled again while Minos stared back with angry violet eyes. 

\- Behave, little furry friend! – Pandora nagged at Minos. – It’s forbidden to swear in front of Dorian!

\- Cool! – Julian exclaimed. – If you want, there’s a motion picture about Paddington’s adventures. We can watch it together, Dorian!

While Dorian hugged Paddington, his mom looked at the Wyvern. Although he might not know it, it was a nod to her favorite Specter, the Brit blond judge. 

Meanwhile, Rhadamanthys was silent because he was touched. Many memories came to him from his recent past. In fact, Paddington was his first bear, the one he held when he was a small boy living in a big English manor. With a sigh, he recalled an almost forgotten scene: his mother had him on her lap and was telling him some of the bear’s adventures before the fireplace in his London huge house. He felt joyful, carefree and safe then. Although he might not accept it, sometimes he missed his former family and Paddington’s comfort. Then the Wyvern watched Aiacos: in fact, it seemed an unsuitable costume for this judge because the Garuda was a cruel sadistic warrior. After a second thought, he realized that his fellow judge was reliable and sometimes credulous and playful guy, too. In spite of his erratic behaviour, Aiacos was a good colleague. With sympathy, he looked at the Nepalese guy dressed in a Paddington costume and put a furry white paw on his back. 

Rhadamanthys simply yet tenderly said. – Well done, dude! 

Aiacos curiously looked at the Wyvern. The mighty Judge of Caina allowed himself to show something more than a stern look just a few times in his long life. This was one of these special moments. So, the Garuda put his coated arm around Rhadamanthys’ broad shoulders, acknowledging him as an old battered warrior and a friend. Only Minos was out of the picture because he was spying on Princess Aurora who was talking with Batman. 

This magic moment was broken by three masked people in costume. They came in after a French Maid and they looked fierce and prepared for battle. Two of the newcomers were dressed in green and one in bright red. Their cosmo was strong and they gallantly stood in front of the hosts and their guests. Watching the furry animals, they smiled. Although one of them was complaining about his tight jumpsuit, it was better to be dressed like that instead of using such stupid costumes. After noticing Poseidon and his family, they respectfully knelt before them. 

Julian immediately realized his Marina Generals had arrived so he warmly greeted them and motioned them to stand up. – Welcome to our party! We’re glad that you finally came. 

Hades didn’t pay much attention to the newcomers because he was fascinated by the lovely Princess Aurora. Likewise, Dawn was attracted to the charming Dark Knight and made him lots of questions. Without telling her his real identity, Hades displayed his charm and knowledge in order to seduce her. In fact, the Lord of the Underworld was planning to use his influence and wealth to get a Batmobile in order to ride her home tonight. So he wasn’t aware of what was going on with the furry trio and the threesome visitors.

Pandora seriously looked at the newcomers and whispered to her husband. – Did you invite them, darling?

With a wink, Julian replied. – Yes, dear. As you know, the more, the merrier! Please, tell us your names!

Standing near Julian, the slender Siren Sorrento was proudly dressed as Green Arrow, a member of the Justice League. He looked more like a modern Robin Hood with green garments, shoulder-length hair and without beard. His flute was hidden in the quiver among the arrows. 

With an elegant movement, Sorrento greeted his Lord and his family. – Thank you for kindly inviting us, milord! We’re glad to join this wonderful party! Besides, you can count on my arrows to protect you!

Carefully looking at him, Julian added. – It’s wonderful to have more members of the Justice League among us. I always admire your skills, Green Arrow!

With a bow, Sorrento thanked Poseidon’s words. – You know that I’m always at your service, milord. 

Then, it was Kraken Isaak’s turn to greet his Lord. The young lad looked eager to play his part and his natural green mane helped him to embody his character. He was wearing a tight green jumpsuit and a green eye-mask which partially covered the horrible scar that crossed his handsome face. He respectfully said while showing a shiny ring. – Milord, here I’m to fight evil with the extraordinary powers granted by this ring! 

\- Great, Green Lantern! I’m glad you’re here, too! As you might remember, Green Arrow and you shared epic adventures! So I would love to listen to your tales from you! – Julian said as he clapped Isaak’s back. – My family and I are in good hands now!

The last one was Scylla Io, who was dressed in a red jumpsuit and his head was covered with a red cowl which had two golden lightning-shaped emblems near the ears. Having this tight costume made him feel a bit uneasy because he preferred his powerful Scylla scale. But he couldn’t disobey Poseidon’s orders so he must comply. With a slight bow, Io addressed his Lord. – I came as faster as possible after I heard your call, milord. 

Julian nodded with a wide smile. – Your super speed is a great asset for me. Welcome, too, Flash!

Io broadly smiled and added. – Let me protect you and your beloved ones!

\- I count on you, too, to fulfill your promise. – The God of the Seas replied as he motioned them to join the company. – Let’s join us and have a drink. 

The Marina Generals moved towards the table and took some drinks. They began to talk with Thetis and the Musketeer. Minos wandered around them, trying to engage them in a light conversation. After smiling at his furry costume, the Judge was admitted in their circle and they made some toasts. 

Pandora and Dorian looked at them. They seemed to be a spirited and funny group so the baby clapped. In fact, he was getting used to these masked newcomers in costume. But he was more interested in the big furry animals and wanted to play with them. After patting Paddington’s head, Dorian offered him a witch-shaped dark lollypop which Aiacos accepted with delight. Later, the Garuda swiftly moved towards the table where more delicacies and drinks were waiting for him, leaving the baby in her mom’s arms. 

Suddenly, the baby stayed quiet for a couple of minutes and pouted. Afterwards, he began to kick and moan. His mom carefully looked at him. When she tried to hold him tighter, she noticed a foul odour around him. So Pandora realized that Dorian had pooed. After looking around for a maid, she called her stepdaughter. 

\- Benthesikyme, come here! – Lady von Heinstein-Solo said and added in hushed tones. - Dorian made poo! Come to change the nappy!

This important information traveled at speed of light. Julian didn’t blink and he turned his back to his wife and son. He wasn’t interested in domestic affairs so he kept talking with his Marina Generals, the Musketeer and Thetis. Actually, they were eagerly discussing the new formula one cars. The new Maclaren-Honda impressed the Greek tycoon and he was looking forward to ride it before the next Grand Prix. 

Meanwhile, Pandora noticed that the judges strategically fled to the opposite corner of the terrace. The bizarre Minos had crawled near his Lord and Princess Aurora but he didn’t dare to interrupt their romantic moment. So the Norwegian judge got closer the Marina Generals just to play jokes on them, especially on Thetis. Standing near the big wooden table where the trays and dishes were served, Aiacos was munching some éclairs and profiteroles while he listened to Rhadamanthys who was telling him about his last birthday celebration. The Wyvern was in good mood now because he was taking a sip of Isle of Jura 21 year old Whisky, a real treat for a connoisseur. 

Although Pandora called her again, Benthesikyme moved far from mother and child, joining her father, the Marinas, Thetis and Minos. Pandora cast an evil eye on Poseidon’s daughter but she pretended to be deaf and blind. Nearby, the blond Thetis shrugged and continued talking with the Musketeer, the Marina Generals and her beloved Lord Poseidon. Not being Dorian’s nanny, it wasn’t her duty to change the nappy.

However, the Siren was closer to Julian’s wife. So she decided to take advantage of the attentive Sorrento in this delicate situation. With a gentle voice, Pandora asked. – Green Arrow, could I ask you a favour?

Answering to his Lord’s wife, the dressed-in-green guy bowed and respectfully answered. – I’ll be glad to do it!

\- Oh, you’re so gentle! – She sweetly said with a wink and put the baby in the Siren’s slender arms. – Please, take Dorian to his bedroom and change his diapers while I sort out something with my husband. 

The unfortunate Green Arrow remained silent holding the child as the beautiful Wonder Woman elegantly walked towards Superman who tightly caught her slender waist and kissed her neck. They exchanged pleasantries like two newlyweds. With a resigned sigh, the pale Siren walked towards the entrance holding the baby. Feeling uncomfortable, Dorian began to cry and Sorrento didn’t know what to do. The baby looked at the Marina General who was already distressed. 

Closing his yes, the child cried and kicked, calling for his guardian. – DA, DAA! DA, DAA! DA, DAAA!

Sorrento was a gentle guy but he was beginning to lose patience with this noisy baby. Although he might have preferred to use his flute to make Dorian fall asleep, he didn’t use his technique because he feared his Lord and Lady Pandora would be displeased. So he tried more ordinary strategies: he rhythmically rocked him and whistled a tune without success. While Sorrento was thinking of surrender, he felt a big furry paw strongly grabbing his shoulder and a stern voice telling him. – Give me the child now.

With a happy face, Sorrento delivered the baby to a pair of powerful furry white arms and swiftly left his precious charge. The Wyvern snorted and his golden eyes flashed. However, the flutist was sure it was his lucky day so he quickly motioned towards his colleagues and his Lord, forgetting all about this episode. 

Holding Dorian in his arms, Rhadamanthys looked down on Sorrento. If Poseidon’s warrior wasn’t capable of dealing with a baby, he wasn’t reliable on the battlefield, too. He despised the Marina Generals because they were weak and more conceited than brave. He broadly grinned to them. 

While softly rocking the little one, the blond Judge gently talked to Dorian. The child stopped crying and confidently put his head on his guardian’s broad chest. But when the smell reached his nostrils, Rhadamanthys realized that he didn’t make the best move. With a sigh, he walked towards the baby’s bedroom to fulfill his task. It took him a lot of time to change the nappy and bring him back to the terrace where his mother was eagerly looking for him. Without thanking the stern-faced tall white furry animal, Pandora took the baby in her arms and sat with Julian. Benthesikyme shrugged and sourly chuckled to the Judge’s annoyance. 

Later, a wonderful gourmet dinner buffet was served. The guests happily chose among the delicacies offered by the hosts and drank the expensive spirits of Julian’s cellar. Meanwhile, Pandora was helping Dorian to take his baby food. He wore a nice colourful bib on his cowboy’s shirt. When she tried to put a spoon of food in his little mouth, it was mission impossible because the little kid was making faces and sticking out his tongue. Benthesikyme snorted because his mother spoiled the child. Actually, the child wanted the vanilla cookies he already tasted not the proper food or milk. However, Lady von Heinstein-Solo was a strong-willed woman so pretty soon Dorian had to comply, opening his mouth and swallowing hard with teary eyes. Carefully watching him, Rhadamanthys nodded. His kid must be a dutiful brawny boy, not a sissy one. So he must learn the rules and eat proper food. He was happy that his mom would not allow him to eat just sweets.

Finally, the incident with the Musketeer seemed to be forgotten. After dinner, the hosts and guests were happy and relaxed. Julian was drinking and talking about cars and sports with the Musketeer. In fact, he was so proud of his new tailor-made navy blue Maserati that he was looking forward to ride it on the A1 or PAThe motorway, which connected Athens and Thessaloniki next weekend. If Pandora joined him, they would have a romantic getaway without Dorian. The other Marina Generals approached them and discussed on the advantages of the new Maserati and the weaknesses of the last Ferrari. They knew the Greek tycoon was a car lover so they got useful information on the latest models of top motor-racing teams. Thetis joined them, eager to have a chance to be near Julian and sweetly smiled at him. 

On her chair, Pandora looked at them with a frown while she was softly rocking her son who was sleepy. It had been an amusing yet intense day for the little child so he was tired now. Kissing his forehead near the place where the dark eyebrows knitted, the beautiful lady sighed. Although she was happy to have Julian at her side, she longed for the company and passion of a fierce stern blond man. In spite of living under the same roof, they behaved like strangers now. Their separation had been his fault, just his. It was a pity that the Wyvern didn’t accept his responsibility on Dorian’s conception. Watching the baby in her arms, she knew that their love story was over now and the sleeping child was her blessing and treasure. Besides, she was lucky that Julian Solo married her. He considered Dorian as his son and heir. Showering her with love and romance, the Greek tycoon was a wonderful husband.

Later, the hosts and guests were talking and having fun. Musketeer got Julian’s attention while the Marina Generals, Thetis, Minos and Aiacos were discussion on new trends in art and sports. Benthesikyme dozed after the meal. Rhadamanthys was proudly standing far away from the rest of guests, carefully watching the merry Musketeer who sarcastically looked at him from time to time.

Hades was eagerly talking with Princess Aurora who sweetly smiled back. The Lord of the Underworld was bewitched by her beauty. Besides, she was quite demure which was pretty charming. With his black-gloved hands, he took her slender ones and smiled. She blushed and whispered something which was answered by the Dark Knight’s giggle. Without any doubt, he was having the best time of his eternal life.

With amusement, Julian watched the romantic couple on the couch. So the Lord of the Seas decided to ask the chaperon. – I didn’t fall for that explanation, Musketeer. But my family’s amusement comes first. So, why did you attack Batman? 

The Musketeer seriously talked again. – Milord, I’m serious about my mission in protecting her. I want to warn you that Princess Aurora has a deadly enemy.

The Dark Lord listened to them and paid attention to what the swordsman was saying. Actually, he wanted to know more about the beautiful Aurora and felt the need to protect her. So Hades was focused in them when Julian looked at the masked man and asked. – An enemy?

The chaperon humbly answered. - Yes, since she was born, Princess Aurora has a deadly enemy who is jealous of her beauty. 

Listening to them, Pandora just yawned. It was getting pretty boring now. Meanwhile, Dorian woke up rested and full of energy. So she took the baby in her arms and gave him a soft milk cookie. Her mind began to wander. She had read the tale of The Sleeping Beauty when she was a girl at Heinstein Castle. At that time, she secretly wanted to fall asleep and wake up with Prince Charming’s velvet kiss. She sighed because real life had less romance and magic. Although she was married to one of the most sought-after bachelor, she missed someone. Unfortunately, she longed to have a blond warrior to say “good morning” every dawn. She shook her head. It was part of her past now and she should focus in the present time.

\- Who is this enemy? – Hades asked while he gently and reassuringly squeezed the Aurora’s hand. – I would not let anyone harm her. She’s under my protection.

\- I will show you the enemy’s face. - The Musketeer seriously replied. – Then, you’ll understand my concern, ladies and lords.


	5. Here comes Maleficent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent's identity is revealed and they realized that Princess Aurora's deadly enemy is among the happy guests. What would happen next? Would Dorian and the whole company be in danger now?
> 
> This is a small gift for two dear friends whose support and frienship I thank so much! I'm feeling back home now! ;)

It was a happy evening at the Solo villa’s terrace in Athens. Although the pumpkin lamps and ghost-shaped candles, the guests were blithely chatting under a cozy light and exotic flowers’ scents filled the air. The group gathered for Dorian von Heinstein-Solo’s first Halloween party was a merry yet powerful one. The most important members of the Justice League were attending this luxurious party and having fun. In fact, it was great that Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Flash as well as other guests dressed as comic characters were not busy saving the world tonight.

 

The carefree atmosphere changed when Julian Solo insisted in knowing why the Princess Aurora’s safety was the Musketeer’s concerned. Moreover, he wanted to know why she would be in danger while enjoying this luxurious Halloween party.

 

While the guests and hosts attentively looked at the tall Musketeer, he seriously replied. – Milord, I’m serious about my mission in protecting her. I want to warn you: Princess Aurora has a deadly enemy since she was born!

 

Listening to the news, Pandora pouted. They were talking nonsense again. But totally enthralled by the beautiful blond girl, the Dark Lord looked concerned and listened to the swordsman. Actually, he was fascinated by the demure maid so he wanted to protect her at any cost. As it was known, Hades had three mighty Kyotos to deal with any threat and in total 108 Specters who were brave warriors that would keep that dangerous enemy at bay.

 

\- Who is this enemy? – Hades asked while he gently and reassuringly squeezed the Aurora’s slender fingers. – I would not let anyone harm her. She’s under my protection now.

 

\- Thank you, milord. – The Princess sweetly smiled at Hades and her deep corn blue eyes fixed his.

 

Hades stared back at her with open wide blue eyes. It was the first time a woman showed such complete confidence in him without having a sisterly devotion as Pandora, respect as his Specters or fear as his Skeletons. Aurora’s trust made him both powerful yet worried for her safety. Without knowing the reason, the Dark Knight felt something warm and sweet surrounding him as a pure healing cosmo. In fact, her adoringly stare melted something hard and cold inside him for sure. He smiled back and tenderly caressed her soft cheek with his gloved hand. Although the injustice he suffered since the beginning, it was the first time he didn’t regret to be the Lord of the Underworld instead of being master and king of other realm. In spite of Zeus’ arguments, he was one of Chronos’ older offspring and after the defeat of the Titans, he didn’t get any special treatment among his brothers and sisters. Nothing that he had now was what he deserved for fighting at his brothers’ side. Besides being sent to the dark kingdom of Death, most of the time he was ignored by the deities as well as the humans. All of them know that he wasn’t included amongst the twelve Olympians. Now, carefully watching the beautiful Aurora, Hades realized that he could endure an eternity of darkness and death if she were at his side. Her soft and inviting pink lips were the most alluring ones he had seen, no match even to the Goddess of Beauty, and he would want to try them before dawn.

 

Julian patted his brother’s back and added. – Come on, old folk! Stop daydreaming because this is serious!

 

\- Who is this enemy? – Hades asked again, after focusing in what was going on. – I want to know!

 

\- I will show you the enemy’s face. - The Musketeer seriously replied. – Then, you’ll understand my concern.

 

The Musketeer took out a piece of paper and he showed a picture of a malevolent pale face of a tall entity dressed in black to the Olympians. – Her enemy is Maleficent, a dark evil person who hates Princess Aurora and wants to kill her at any cost.

 

With an elegant movement, the swordsman gave the picture to the Lord of the Seas. The blue turquoise eyes were flashing as the host fixed his blue eyes, as deep as the waters at bottom of the sea, on that hideous evil face.

 

Pandora snorted as she looked at it without interest but with a flinch of distaste. She felt a pang of jealousy, too, watching the attention Hades was giving the blond girl. Although being his sister since mythological times, he never showed such affection to her.

 

 _My goodness! All this fuss for this make-up silly Princess and Maleficent! Neither of them, that damned Musketeer and the blondie, would come back again! No matter what Julian says!_ – Pandora thought while her anger was mounting.

 

Meanwhile, the Olympian brothers and the guests were talking about Maleficent’s identity. Pouting, Pandora looked at the men as they stared at the picture. All this fuss about Princess Aurora was getting on her nerves. If she were on charge as she used to be as commander of Hades’ troops, the dark mistress might have pierced the arrogant Musketeer with her trident and threw that stupid girl to the deepest dungeon of Cocytos. However, she had learned not to spoil Julian’s fun. So she tried to smile to them and took Dorian in her arms. The baby played with a lock of her silky black hair and tossed it towards her nose. At least, this little man was giving her all his attention and love, so her heart rejoiced. It was a blessing to have her son with her. One day, he would become the wealthy and powerful Heinstein-Solo heir and she expected him to help Poseidon and Hades to defeat Athena.

 

Because the men kept a lively discussion on Maleficent’s identity, Pandora decided to intervene. With a smooth move, she stood up and approach her husband. Putting her hand on his shoulder she sweetly said. – It’s just a fairy tale, darling. Besides, you don’t need to worry about her, my dear Dark Knight. – She added, addressing her mighty brother.

 

While Julian carefully looked at the picture, Hades exclaimed. - I would not let this Maleficent approach her.

 

Pandora chuckled as she left Dorian on his stuffed pony. – Come on, dear brother, this Maleficent is a fictional character so there’s nothing to fear! Besides, you’re powerful! Who’d dare to challenge you?

 

The beautiful Aurora smiled at the mighty Batman and sweetly added. – I’m sure you won’t let this Maleficent hurt me.

 

The God of the Underworld kissed the blond girl’s hand. – I won’t let anyone harm you, my princess.

 

But the Greek tycoon wasn’t optimistic. After carefully looking the picture, Julian retorted with concern. – Goodness! This is an issue!

 

The Dark Lord barely smiled. – What are you talking about?

 

\- Take this threat seriously! – Julian exclaimed, fixing his blue eyes on his brother. With an ominous tone, he added. – Maleficent is among your troops, brother!

 

\- WHAT? – Hades was in shock. – You’re wrong! It couldn’t be possible!

 

The Musketeer stared at them as he moved towards Princess Aurora, trying to protect her. The Dark Knight was in deep thought now. What Poseidon said wasn’t possible at all. No matter how fierce, violent or sadistic his Specters might be, no one would dare to harm such a beautiful girl without a good reason. Moreover, they wouldn’t dare to touch her, especially if she was under his protection. Besides, the identity of this Specter was unknown to him. So far, no one had talked to him about a Maleficent Specter among his army or a Maleficent star. However, the name wouldn’t be unfitting for someone under his orders.

 

\- Don’t fool me! - Hades seriously faced his brother and stated. – There’s not a Maleficent among my loyal Specters. Besides, they would not dare to disobey me!

 

\- You should be careful, brother. - With a serious look, Julian replied. – Princess Aurora might be in a real threat! Look at this Maleficent! Doesn’t it recall you of someone?

 

\- Not among my troops! - Hades shook his head but Julian insisted. The Lord of the Underworld wondered what evil star would be that Maleficent. So far, there were 108 Specters and he knew them pretty well. However, there might be a chance that he was forgetting someone or this was one Specter who lurked in the darkness.

 

Under her breath, Pandora said. – Maleficent! Oh, my! Men are so childish…!

 

Julian and Hades looked at each other. Although Hades was the elder brother, he wasn’t a hot-blooded guy so he held himself while the head of the Solo family shook his head. Among Chronos’ offspring, Poseidon used to be the more passionate and reckless one and certainly he wanted to take actions as soon as possible.  

 

\- You should ask this Maleficent to step forward!

 

Pandora was utterly bored with this discussion so absent-mindedly she played with her enameled nail on her husband’s torso. With a broad smile, he winked and blew her a kiss. She smiled back and felt his muscles tightening under the fabric as an unmistakable sign of excitement. In fact, his husband wasn’t bad at all but she wished to touch the brawny one who got her wild.

 

Meanwhile, Dawn was blushing and trembling as she looked at Maleficent’s picture. In distress, she closed her eyes. She felt Hades’ arm sliding over her shoulder and she nestled into him. It was good to have such a powerful champion at her side.

 

The Musketeer martially stood in front of them. His eyes watched the guests as he was trying to identify a potential attacker. At a corner, the knelt mummy was alert, fearing some hidden threat. The other guests were puzzled while Dorian rocked on his stuffed pony.

 

At the other corner of the terrace, the judges looked at each other. None of them had the slightest idea of who was this Maleficent so they were just chatting about it.

 

Aiacos elbowed Minos and whispered. – I bet it’s among your troops, puppeteer! Only a sadist like you would dare to harm such a pretty girl!  


\- Nope, wingless birdie! – The Griffin replied. – I would have been his champion! Besides, I would take her under my protection and bring her to Ptolomea instead of letting that horrible thing chase her in this world!

 

The Nepalese judge heartily laughed. – Too late, puppeteer! Now she got a real god to take good care of her.

 

Minos snorted and took Paddington’s neck. Aiacos grabbed the Norwegian’s wrists and laughed. It was funny to see them quarrelling in those costumes.

 

Meanwhile, the Wyvern was in pain with another headache. In fact, the wild night before and some glasses of Isle of Jura whiskey were taking their toll now. Standing still he just sighed while his colleagues continued his lively discussion and kicks.

 

Without being noticed by the adults, Dorian softly came down the stuffed pony, sat on the polished wooden floor and crawled towards the table full of delicacies. The smell of them was alluring him. In fact, he wanted to eat another cookie or whatever sweet he could grab. His actions weren’t noticed by the grown-ups because they were focused in identifying the hideous Maleficent. Benthesikyme wasn’t paying attention to the baby, more interested in the last developments, too. Besides, it was his mom’s task to take care of Julian’s offspring now. The sour woman was proud to be a minor deity but a goddess after all. On the other side, Thetis didn’t care because she was among the Marina Generals and they had their lively discussion as well.

 

\- Take a closer look! - Patting his brother’s shoulder, Julian insisted and seriously said. –Watch carefully that evil poisoned face! The enemy is a Specter and a powerful one!

 

Hades couldn’t believe it. The black image was a haunting one. But he didn’t recall a Specter with such evil features, such hatred branded on the face. Moreover, no one of his troops could be the enemy of such charming beautiful girl. He wouldn’t allow it. That was unbelievable. He shook his head.

 

\- You see those hideous horns, helmet and black robe, brother! – Julian replied. – It’s a Specter!

 

\- Maybe Maleficent is among us now! – The Musketeer exclaimed and added while taking out his sword. – We must be prepared to protect her, milord!  


Finally, Hades asked the chaperone. - Tell us, Musketeer. Who’s Aurora’s enemy?

 

Julian made eye contact with his Marina Generals and nodded. Turning to his brother, he reassuringly added. – Don’t worry, Musketeer! We are ready to fight this Maleficent!

 

Watching the knelt mummy and his loyal Kyotos, Hades also said. – Be sure that I can deal with this Maleficent, too.

 

\- I would answer your question, milord. - The Musketeer solemnly stated with a wicked smile while looking around the terrace. - This Maleficent is… Wyvern Rhadamanthys!

 

There was an ominous silence and some jaws dropped, too. Julian and the Musketeer curiously watched the Dark Lord with a faint smile. A thick mist seemed to have landed over them. The Princess had her hands covering her blushing face. The Judges of the Underworld remained quiet until the tallest furry white animal fiercely stirred up. The other guests carefully looked at the hosts and the gloomy Batman as well as a threesome at the corner.

 

Meanwhile Pandora just sighed. _Stupid immature guys!_ Watching her husband’s face she realized that he was utterly amused. Then she knew who might be the prankster: the one who was able to challenge the gods. She shook her head in disbelief and suddenly she met Julian’s blue ocean eyes. _Oh, dear! So it had been a prank on Hades, too!_ She gulped and put her hands together in an attempt to ask forgiveness. Hades’ wrath would make all of them feel sorry for this stupid prank.

 

Only Dorian, who wasn’t paying attention to the discussion, crawled towards table and tried to get up but he failed. When he realized that he couldn’t reach the cookies, he changed his mind and crawled towards the furry animals. In fact, he found them very funny and appealing as his stuffed toys. Without feeling the tension in the air, he kept on going. The furry pals were closer and they seemed to be friendly. So they might play with him and maybe give him a cookie, too.

 

Holding Pandora’s hand, Poseidon faced his brother. The tension mounted and the mummy smoothly got up ready to attack. The other guests turned their faces with a question mark on them. They feared they were on the brink of the next Holy War.

 

After some long minutes, Hades softly smiled and patted the princess hand. Then, the hosts and guests burst out in laughter which sounded like Zeus’ thunders. Still holding Princess Aurora close to him, Hades gave a deep breath.

 

Meanwhile, Julian was showing them the picture and pointing out the similarities of Maleficent’s attire with the Wyvern’s Surplice which made everything funnier. Of course, all the guests shared the Greek tycoon’s point of view.

 

The Musketeer had a hearty laughed as he looked around, in case his deadly enemy was there. As far as he knew, Lord Hades had sent the Wyvern to take care of Julian’s baby at the Solo villa. Being Hades at the party, the Kyoto might have come, too. If he was there, he might be in disguise so he bet that his enemy was among that furry bunch. First, he thought Paddington was the deadly Wyvern because this character is famous in English children literature. However, that brown bear was carefree and had a sweet tooth, which didn’t match the stern blond judge. So there were two white furry candidates and he must keep an eye on them. Whoever he was, Rhadamanthys must be angry by now which made him laughed again. Maybe his devoted troopers were with him, too: the over-sweet Harpy and the narrow-minded Sylphid. In any case, both of them would be offended by now and crying revenge. With amused turquoise eyes, he stared at the stuffed animals, adding more salt to the open wound. The Kyoto might show his bitter face at any time. But it was a pity because the prankster might have enjoyed to watch his first reaction.

 

Sitting on comfortable armchair with her legs crossed, Pandora chuckled, too, as she watched the tall white furry animal with his tuxedo top. At the beginning, she wouldn’t have matched this Maleficent with the Dragon of Hell. After listening to Julian’s points, she must concede that they had many things in common after all. But she wouldn’t have minded to tame this dragon and be his Sleeping Beauty in life and death.

 

Although they all cracked up, the blond judge was pissed off. With a poisoned face, he thought of the worst ways of torturing the tall Musketeer now and when he would be judged in the Underworld. In fact, he’ll be ready to tear him apart when he were to step in his Court Hall. That man deserved a great punishment, the one a mighty Kyoto could graciously grant.

 

 _Bollocks! I would not allow you to mock me in front of my Lord! You’ll be dead!_ – The furious Rhadamanthys thought. With a roar, he prepared himself for his deadly attack.

 

Now he was ready to give him the Greatest Caution of his life because he had already recognized that despicable Musketeer. He was the one who deserved his mythological wrath since the last Holy War. Moreover, nobody would ridicule him before his Lord Hades. Before tearing apart his white furry costume, he swore that this stupid human wouldn’t live to tell and he focused on his enemy. His golden eyes met the mocking turquoise ones.

 

 _Laugh, bloody bastard! Soon you’ll be dead!_ – The Wyvern whispered.

 

But when he was ready to take off his costume and launch his most powerful attack, he noticed a little form happily crawling towards him.

 

 _Damn! This bloody little dude is on my way! -_ Rhadamanthys thought while he stopped his movements. – _Cor blimey! I cannot launch it! Dorian would be hurt!_

With a wide smile, Dorian approached him and raised his arms. He remembered who changed his nappy before and the one who was his best friend so far. – DA DAA? Doiee! Doiee! Ooh!

 

The mighty Wyvern swore under his breath and sternly looked at him. The little buddy was restraining him to attack his enemy.

 

Not noticing the danger, the baby screamed with delight clapping his tiny hands. – DA DAA! DA DAAA! Doiee! Doiee! Ooh!

 

Aiacos, who was bursting in tears after laughing aloud, asked. – What’s he saying? I didn’t get it!

 

\- Maleficent’s here! He’s looking for Maleficent! – Minos exclaimed before bursting in laughter. – In fact, the old Wyvern resembles Maleficent with less style!

 

Although he would like to launch his attack, the blond judge turned around to furiously watch his fellows. But he wasn’t the Gorgon Medusa so they didn’t turn into stone and kept laughing at him, stomping their feet as they were having the time of their lives. The Dragon’s wrath was mounting. However, he needed to be calm in order to think clearly. On one hand, he wanted to punish the impious man and took his miserable life. On the other hand, he wanted to keep Dorian unharmed before his Greatest Caution aimed his enemy. Suddenly, the Wyvern realized there was a chance to have his revenge so the man carefully watched the little one, looking for the soft violet aura he had seen before. If Dorian was surrounded by his cosmo, he could launch his attack and the baby would be unharmed. But it wasn’t there. Although he knew the baby had a cosmo, he wasn’t prepared to use it and protect himself from the Wyvern’s attack. The blond judge must make a choice soon. If he succeeded and wasn’t dismissed from the Solo Villa after the party, he would teach Dorian to use his cosmo as soon as possible.

 

Sitting in front of an angry tall white furry animal, Dorian eagerly moved his little arms and legs, shouting. – Doiee! Doiee! Ooh!

 

Benthesikyme sourly said. – Stop it, Dorian! That’s not your teddy bear! This is just a damned flea bag!

In spite of his step-sister’s words, Dorian loudly said. – Eaaah? Nee! Doiee! Doiee! Oh!

 

Rhadamanthys furiously replied. – I’M NOT YOUR TEDDY BEAR!

 

Listening his outburst, Dorian silently stared at him. After licking his finger, he giggled and happily added while getting nearer the Wyvern. – Doiee? Nee! DA-DAA! DA-DAAA! DAA-DAAAAAAA!!!!

 

The Musketeer grinned because he knew which white furry fellow was the stern Wyvern. It was amusing to see him dressed like that so he took a picture of the Wyvern just for the record. Later, he would share it in Instagram as soon as his duties were over at the Solo party. For sure, some of his comrades would send it around and he might get sassy comments from warriors around the universe.

 

Minos sadistically said while silvery threads came out his padded fingers. – Don’t you want to hold him in your arms, old spinster? I could make it easier. If you wish, I can make him dance like an elf, too!

 

The blond brawny man snorted and replied while picking the little one in his arms. – Don’t you dare, Minos! You know that he’s Lord Hades’ nephew, so behave!

With delight, Dorian grabbed Rhadamanthys’ neck and giggled. The little one was happy to have found his guardian and best friend. The blond judge just patted his little back to give him comfort. This little buddy wasn’t helping him in his revenge. Well, not now but maybe he would be of great help to humiliate the carefree Sea Dragon later.

 

The handsome Musketeer looked at them with amusement and smiled. His probing turquoise eyes were scornful and alert. It was fun to make the Wyvern angry but it was funnier that he couldn’t react to his prank because of that damned kid.

 

When Pandora realized that her baby was in the Wyvern’s arms, she elegantly walked towards him and with a gentle movement, she took the baby in her arms after giving the blond man a sardonic violet stare and softly saying. – Yes, you look like a bitter Maleficent, Wyvern!

 

The blond judge just snorted. He was humiliated, offended mocked at and, at the end, without revenge. The worst of his nightmares came true.

Meanwhile, Julian Solo offered the Musketeer a drink and a seat near him. He was celebrating that prank on that horrible unibrow man. The Greek tycoon was stuffed of that stern blond man dressed in black who was the baby’s shadow. He had to endure his presence every day at his home, just because Hades wanted him to be Dorian’s guardian. Whenever he saw his serious face, it was less fun to be around. He was sorry that his son and his beloved Pandora had to share the same place with such a bitter character. But he didn’t dare to send him back and challenge what his older brother had generously offered for his son. However, his witty General had been able to make a wonderful prank on that sour man and his brother, too. His Sea Dragon deserved a reward and they would discuss about it later. So they sat together and happily talked, bursting into laughter from time to time.

 

Watching them, the angry Wyvern couldn’t launch his attack now. His only chance was to cast him the evil eye. Well, it was difficult to cast it because his golden eyes were behind the thick material that covered them. Angrily standing at the terrace, the white furry pal looked pathetic.

 

On the couch, Hades whispered something to Princess Aurora who giggled and watched at the furry animals. Knowing Rhadamanthys’ loyalty, he knew that the girl was safe now. – Don’t be afraid, Princess Aurora. Nobody would harm you.

 

The blond girl smiled back and said. – Oh, Rudemantis didn’t seem to be a bad man!

 

Hades smiled. – In fact, he’s a loyal man. Be sure he’ll never harm you.

Addressing his wife, the Lord of the Seas smiled and asked. – Darling, there are two guests we aren’t introduced to. I’ll be delighted to meet them! Come here!

The Griffon and the Wyvern came forward and knelt before the deities. After winking to Princess Aurora, the Norwegian judge cleared his throat to introduce himself but he stopped as the doors were open and a tall figure with a fine cloak entered the terrace, confidently striding towards the Greek tycoon. He had a powerful yet aggressive cosmo. He stood still and faced the hosts.

 

The charming host raised his glass of wine and happily said. – Welcome to Dorian Heinstein-Solo first Halloween Party!

**Author's Note:**

> [1] A Matryoshka doll is known as a Russian set of wooden dolls of decreasing size which are placed one inside the other.


End file.
